Darkness Rising
by Harbinger-of-script
Summary: Things have changed... Times are getting darker... And the sun is starting to set, Armies march through the grasslands, plunder is abound... How will the once peaceful Equestria deal with its current invaders- when they are being undermined by their own? The light is fading... And Darkness Is Rising. Sequel to Luna's Dark Knight... Please R&R, Rated 'M' For reasons!
1. It's Times Like These: Ch 1 (Updated)

_**In this installation of the Corpus Saga, we find ourselves with Corpus, traveling across the landscape in a search for his dearest friend -and our favorite Princess- Luna.**_

_**In this story we will all find out what truly makes this Sith Lord tick... We will delve into his past, how he gained his mutations... And some of his life back on Kesh, and later, Taris... The fall of his empire... and many more shall be revealed about him in this book.**_

_**We will also see the depths of corruption that hold onto the minds of the weak... And how a monster- one long thought dead and buried... Can be the reason behind all the chaos in this time of war...**_

_**If you have not Read "Luna's Dark Knight..." then I would strongly advise that you do... You will be utterly lost without the former's context as to what the hell's going on.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: It's times like these...

* * *

Corpus and Jazz were having a field day, Jazz was using some blades that he and Corpus had strapped to his wings while Corpus was actively hacking and slashing with two of his sabers.

Having healed his friend and comrade back at the cave before hand, Jazz was forced to use his remaining legs to get around, though it did not prove to be much of a hindrance as he was able to use his wings as a sort of crutch while fighting.

Around the two psychopathic fighters lay the dead and burnt bodies of several dozen Gryphons, many of which were missing limbs and other extremities. Jazz was sweating up a storm as he moved at blinding speeds, hooves impacting upon heads and chests. His wings danced in and out of blocks and parries as he weaved in between defenses and struck at the unprotected midsections of his foes.

But, even for all his quick movements, Jazz was not unharmed; his chest was bleeding slightly from a lucky thrust, his sides were covered in cuts and spots of missing fur, his wings were missing feathers in many places; lucky for him, none of the missing feathers were flight disabling.

Corpus just blew right through them as if they were wheat to a storm! None of their weapons or armor were enchanted, and proved to be of little challenge to the master swordsman as he carved his way through his enemies. But, even so, his body was covered in thousands of cuts and small gashes. Fighting twenty-five to one will still get you injured, even if you are a master swordsman. Thankfully, for Corpus, the Force was able to stop the bleeding from more than enough of the wounds to keep him from keeling over from blood loss.

Across the city, hundreds of similar fights were taking place, but with much more even odds as Corpus' forces took everything inside by surprise.

* * *

Perspective Corpus

* * *

"Jazz, left!" I yelled, latching onto his extended hoof and yanking him toward me, having dropped my saber in favor of saving his life. I lunged in his direction, over his body, with my other saber, burying my blazing weapon in the offending gryphon's chest, just as Jazz took out a gryphon that had been ready to pounce on me when I had moved Jazz.

His wing had slit the Schutta's neck. As our respective kills fell to the ground, we sighed, having cleared the area of all threats. We looked at the small shed to our right, where we had ushered a few of the citizens of the town in a hurry to hide them from the gryphons we fought.

"Thou can come out now... They hath been dealt with... Just shield thine youngling's eyes…," I asked as I tried to clear away as many of the bodies as I could, using the Force to hasten my goal. There were a few kids with the two adults we had ushered in, and I did not want their innocence destroyed this badly...

"Thank you... Thank you so much…," The elder of the group said as he bowed to me several times, trying to be as polite as possible to the one that had just saved his family's lives. Then, the old stallion ushered his family out of the shed and gathered around us. Jazz smiled at the kid's 'coos' and 'awes' at his stunning appearance. I could understand their amazement, having seen only few others that command such presence before.

"Let us go! Jazz bring up the rear, everypony else... Keep between us; we shall protect thee with our lives!" I assured, leading us off toward a designated meeting point I had set up with Talon and the others of our group.

Ducati and the others were currently on the other side of town taking down a small group of stragglers, making sure they paid for their crimes here... For all the desolation they had wrought upon these innocent ponies and their families.

Ebba was also leading a group of infiltrators to the Commanding Officer of this ragtag company. They had told me that they were going to take the head of the snake... Something that I thought was rather poetic in a sense, seeing as it was going to be done by those that they had once called "comrade".

Now, hiding inside a building, Jazz, and I were keeping watch for any patrols. This was all because the Gryphon forces had noticed that some of their men were going missing (You pretty much know who was the cause of this.) But what surprised us was how fast they had reacted to our presence here.

We were only in the town for an hour before they started fortifying security: sending out armored units and more heavily armed soldiers to contend with the unknown threat to their hold here.

"Friend Jazz, take the right... We shall move left; there are five of them getting ready to round that corner. Be on guard to deal with them when thou sees the signal." I calmly told him as I thumbed the case of my saber hilt in my hand. I was getting rather anxious to get out of here; the rain and the mud were beginning to dampen my mood severely.

"Aye Friend... I shall see what can be done... Take care, my friend!" Jazz exclaimed as he clapped me over the shoulder with a hoof, wishing me luck as he took to the shadows across the street.

Motioning for our charges to hold here, I went over to the door and began to walk out, timing my approach with theirs.

The instant I got to the center of the street, they had rounded the corner. Looking right at me, they were still registering my presence when I ignited my blade. I pulled back and threw it, hurling it like a Frisbee as I used the Force to guide it towards its first victim of the skirmish.

The red blade flashed quickly across the short expanse and embedded itself in the lead gryphon's chest, killing him as the rest looked on in horror. Jazz sprung from cover, during their daze, and bowled over the back two, flaying several areas of their bodies as he tore into them. I captured the other two in the Force and hurled them into piles of rubble, where they were skewered on many bits of wood and jagged rock.

As Jazz got up from his double kill, he was covered in arterial spray and a few bits of gore. He tried to shake off some of the... Bloodier bits, as he did not like wearing his kills.

"Thou hast a bit... Here..." I motioned to his neck, where a bit of flesh was sticking to him. His eyes went as wide as saucers as he began to shake like a dog trying to get it off.

"Thou hast relieved thy body of the gore, Friend, now let us gather our charges and leave... Talon and Ducati are most likely to be livid with our tardiness..."

"And we care why?" Jazz asked evenly.

"...Validation...?"

"...'"

"Yeah, let us leave…," I looked at the ground in defeat as his glare bored into me head..

* * *

We had quickly gotten to the rendezvous point, meeting up with a slightly impatient Talon and a relieved Ducati. Ebba was also waiting there for us, though her forces had increased by half a dozen. Taking note of my stare, I motioned for her to explain.

"_They are defectors, Mi'lord. But I will leave their fate to thee,"_ She said as she motioned them forward, bowing as she stepped out of my way. Walking up to them I placed a hand on each of their heads, searching their feelings individually with the Force as I did so.

The first one showed that he was earnest in his want to join us, his disgust at what his own people could do was a great sickness that he wanted to clear from his race. He also showed great admiration towards Ebba and Talon, having talked with them while waiting for me. He had also shown a great deal of interest in trying to talk with the ponies that had been present till now. Even though he could not, as of yet, understand their language.

The next was of the same mind, though he showed a slight disdain for Talon and a few of the other gryphons here: all females, but he showed that he could push past his feelings on them to work towards clearing his race of its disease. Clearing him as well, but keeping an eye on him nonetheless, I turned to the next one.

Placing my hand on his head, he flinched. I Gripped his head, not letting him pull away a second time. Delving into his feelings, all I could feel was unease, fear, and loathing rolling off him, along with a hint of deception. He hated almost everyone here, save for the first gryphon I had scanned... Which was interesting, feeling the bond of brothers that they shared... It made everything clear. So, seeing that he might betray us, save for only not wanting to betray his older brother, I placed a mental command in his head, one that would forever bind him to his brother and his ideals...

Shrugging off the slight exhaustion I felt from all the Force I used recently, I smiled at the three I had tested so far, a small shiver shooting down their spines at the predatory smile. I moved onto the last two, both shivering slightly at the fact that I was getting closer to them.

The instant I placed my hand on the next one, his comrade leapt up and tried to gore me across the face with his claws... He never made it as I unleashed my distaste upon him, making him burst into flames with nothing but the Force and my overwhelming hatred for such deceptions. The other one cowed in fear as he tried to get away, all his and his fellow's plans coming to light. I deftly snapped his neck in response.

Everyone around me was slightly terrified by my easy dispatch of the two threats, save for Ducati and those like him that knew me. Ebba had to suppress a shiver when she saw me incinerate one and then break another of her kind in what was becoming a trend for my ending traitor's lives.

"_Let it be known: We dost despise traitors with a passion. We have had too many good friends and family killed by the weakness of those who hold life in such low capacities. Let this be a warning to the rest of YOU,_" I waved a hand across the gathered forces fanned out before me, everyone giving a hurried, and shaky, nod of affirmation as I began to lead us away from the town.

From what I could count around us, we had rescued over a hundred survivors from the town, which we had learned was called Matella. It had been a farming town before the gryphons had come and torched the fields and ransacked the town for its supplies and any spare materials. The town also used to have an outpost just five miles off the road... It must have been that large pile of smoldering wood we had come across as we headed into town.

* * *

"_Commander... _Which way are we going!?" Ducati emphasized as glared at me, he and Talon had been pacing back and forth bugging me about what we were going to do. Both of them had spent their time arguing though, giving me a splitting headache. The Force was our guide now, being as we were stuck in a very thick part of the forest. Our view of the surrounding area was limited to the immediate area around us... Which was only a good ten feet from the farthest person in the group.

Right now, though, the Force was being rather uncooperative with me... Swirling about in a storm of choices... all of them not being the right one, save the one that the Force believed would save us...AND THE KRIFFING THING WASN'T TELLING ME! It was damn, kriffing annoying! I could tell how many life forms there were, what they were doing, who was where, and what the current speed of a swallow carrying a coconut was while flying... Where did that come from? Never mind, but this was what I was having to deal with... Not exactly the best of meditations so far...

"_WOULD THOU ALL SHUT THE KRIFF UP THY BUNCH OF INCONSIDERATE IMBECILES!_"I screamed at them, making them blanch at my sudden outburst. Huffing up a storm, I tried to calm my already frayed nerves, having been through all this bullshit for the last few weeks was finally catching up with me... and having not slept for the last four days was also taking its toll...

"Sorry Corpus..."

_"Sorry Mi'lord…," _The two of them muttered together as they tried to show they meant their apologies.

_"_Tis fine... Just think of thy actions first…," I nodded to them, keeping my voice even as I spoke to them. Both Talon and Ducati went and sat down for the time being.

Huffing in slight exasperation, I went and got back to my meditating. Trying to feel out what the Force had in store for us was not an easy task. The swirling energy around me was basically telling me that all was here... Which was strange seeing as we needed to get away from here soon if we were to go unseen for much longer...

"_Ebba... What dost thou wish to ask us..._ _Thou seems..._ _Shaken?" _I asked the now slightly stunned Griff that had found her way to my side. She looked at me with an even expression as she tried to compose her words to me.

_"I am just trying to figure thy person out Corpus..._ _Thou art an enigma to the mind…," _Ebba said as I begrudgingly ended my meditation. Tuning to her. I Just stared at her for a moment as I gathered my thoughts on her words.

"_Hmm... If thou art afraid that we should turn on thee, then fear not, for thou hast been a friend to us in trying times. Those that wish to harm thee and our other fellows in this camp art the ones that should fear us, Ebba, for we dost not take kindly to interlopers and the such," _I said as I laid back on the soggy earth, letting the rain fall across my face... It helped to still my whirling mind. With everything that had happened... It was a miracle that we had all made it out alive... But here we all were, me, laying on the ground... Talking with one of the ones we had helped escape, and a griff, no less.

Sighing, Ebba shook her head in feigned annoyance as she came and sat down next to me. Her feathered and furred body resting up against my side as she lay there. Her head, resting upon my shoulder as her wing stretched across my upper chest, shielding me from some of the rain as it pelted her water resistant feathers. Adjusting myself to her presence with me on the ground, I began to think of my one and only true friend... Luna... As she was now most likely thinking that we had all gone and died on her...

_What a surprise it is going to be when I show up and pronounce myself alive... Then again... I do have this Force forsaken tail wrapped around my waist... and this damned tongue... Though the tongue stays, I always liked the tongue…, _I mused to myself as I stared up at the grey clouds that rolled across the sky.

_Wonder how she would treat the rest of the gryphons with us though... Granted it wasn't her or Celestia's fault that Aurora was hurt... Eh, I'm sure she will be fine, maybe…_, I chuckled silently as I moved my hands to behind my head, using them as a cushion.

Laying there, thinking of all that could, would, and had happened, I did not notice until it was too late that there were life signs approaching us. And by the Force were they a sight for sore eyes...

Leaping up from my position on the ground, cradling Ebba in my arms, I stared wide eyed at the seven armored ponies standing before me. Each one begot the heraldry of the 3rd... Grace's battalion... Seeing me there, and almost instantly recognizing me, three of them knelt before me.

"Lord Corpus!" They shouted as they prostrated themselves before me.

"Rise! Rise our friends! Rise and come hither!" I shouted with glee as I gently set Ebba on the ground. The three quickly came forward as I knelt down to their level and quickly embraced them.

"Knight-liege! We had thought we had lost thee and the rest... How dost the Commander fair, Mi'lord!? Is she well? And what of the others!?" Their questions came in rapid succession, leaving only moments for me to even understand them before I could even get a word out.

"Calm, calm thyselves... The commander is not well my fellows... She is traumatized by what some of her captors had done... The rest of us are here... But not many even made it out. We lost about seven of our group in the dungeons there... But we dost have good news for thee," They all, minus Ebba, were shocked at such after hearing all that had befallen us. "Aye, if thou hast seen the smoke to the south, then thou shalt know that it was once a city... _We_ destroyed the enemy there, and brought with us survivors of the populace there!" I screamed with abject joy, bear hugging the three gobsmacked little ponies as they squealed with fright and ecstasy.

"Knight-liege... Thou art saying... That thou hast rescued those that were trapped in Matella?" One of the other scouts blurted out as they came closer.

"Aye! T'was nothing but a slow trek through town as we did away with the pests therein. Our allies and friends alike were of great help, though, having ended the Commander's life there with a successful assassination attempt." I stated proudly. Letting go of my comrades I went over and placed a comforting hand on Ebba's head, directing their undivided attention to my acquaintance.

"Sir!" The other four of the group, the ones not originally of my battalion, rushed forward, meeting us halfway. Meanwhile, the first three just stood and waited for me to handle the situation and their hyperactive comrades. They had seen me handle gryphons before, and knew I was in no danger if I was being so friendly with this one. "Get behind us, Sire! We shalt deal with this interloper!" The lead pony remarked, his eyes flashing in fear as he looked at the larger-than-he gryphon.

"_Nay Soldier, there is naught a thing we should fear from this one. Her name is Ebba, and she was once a prisoner, like us. We rescued her, and many others, when we left. She is also the one that led the assassination team on the enemy leader, infiltrating his ranks and getting close enough to slit his throat, along with his retinue!_" I barked out a proud laugh as I looked down at the obviously blushing Griff.

"_Thou dost over state our skills, Friend Corpus! Tis what was just, t'were all I did!_" She cawed at me, embarrassment evident in her voice to even the newcomers in front of us. After a few moments, the silence that followed became almost awkward.

"Soldiers…," I suddenly asked, snapping them out of their trance.

"Aye, Mi'lord?"

"We hath pregnant and wounded with us... Dost thou know where the closest camps art? For some art read to birth their young any day now... Even if they are eggs." In saying this, we tried to alert the men that we would be taking care of very fragile, little packages, should we have to stop for too long, Thankfully, they understood this predicament when their eyes grew to the size of saucers and the four began to panic, while the other three schooled their expressions and came forward.

"Corpus, there is a camp nearby... and it contains a surprise for thee when we get there... T'is only but a couple days trek from here... Though, we must ask, how many art with thee now?"

"Hmm... We would have to estimate somewhere in the low hundreds... lets see... Us, Grace, Ducati, Jazz, Lone, Rose, Roid, Grace's reduced retinue-four stallions and a mare-, twenty Griffs; seven of whom art pregnant, seven gryphs and then there art the five dozen civilians we hast with us now... Soooo, around a hundred or so being art with us now…," Letting my sentence trail off, I smiled at their awestruck expressions as I chuckled at their antics.

"That is truly impressive, Mi'lord! If thou would find it agreeable, would thou show us to thy camp? It hast been long since we saw the Sergeant..." The lead pony, a mare with a tan coat and brown mane, asked as her blue eyes sparkled with hope.

"Aye, we can do that for thee, t'is naught but a trivial thing, so please! Come!" I gestured behind me, smiling as I heard the excited whispering of all the ponies behind me.

"_I hope thou know what thou art doing Corpus... Lest a fight be on our claws..._" Ebba groaned out as she walked beside me.

* * *

"Ducati! We hast visitors! _Talon! We hast received visitors!_" I yelled, walking into camp as everyone followed behind. Ducati and Talon quickly came forward, both stopping a few yards away as they saw the new guests before them.

"Ducati, we dost believe this mare is an... _Acquaintance_ _o_f thou's... Please, treat her kindly and show her the camp... _Talon, gather everyone else once they return... T'were news they shall all want to hear..._" Ducati quickly grabbed the mare and pulled her off towards the others, shouting many thanks and apologies my way as he left. Talon on the other hand nodded and went back to what he was doing, which so happened to be tending to his mate/sister/friend, whatever the hell she was... Didn't know, didn't care.

Sitting down I drew the others over with me, including Ebba. There we began to talk of what had transpired recently, like the fighting in Matella ... the prison... and what happened to Grace. Matella was easy, having told them parts of it already. So, instead of boring them with the facts, I went into the bits of action that had happened, like Jazz's use of hiding in shadows to get the job done. How Ducati and his ragamuffin band of soldiers had taken on a large platoon, and only having his group suffer a single broken rib when one of the sorry sods got sloppy and flew into a post...

As the stories were told, our group grew... Soon, most the camp was sitting around us. I was busy translating what some of the ponies were saying into Avian with the Force, and then doing the reverse when it was the gryphons that talked. All and all, it went rather smoothly. Ebba was rather reluctant at first about how she had taken out the gryphon Commander and his retinue, but after a little coaxing from one of the newer ponies, that being the scouts, she retold the story. She was also blushing up a storm the whole time by how the pony had gotten her to loosen up, I had to give him props... Gutsy little shit! HAHA!

I might as well explain... Alright, Ebba was just sitting there, looking her usual downcast self, that is until this blue and Grey colt trots up to her and plops his flank down right next to her... No 'Hi', no what'up... no NOTHING! HAHA just sits down and keeps a straight face for the next several minutes, though he was paying VERY close attention to her, I must say... His eyes kept roaming over her something fierce as she threw in her two cents on certain events.

Then, all of a sudden, he bumps her, almost making her shoot out of her seat on the ground; which I must add was nowhere near as damp as the rest of the area outside the forest... Thank the Force for canopies! As I was saying! He bumps her, and she shoots him a look of utter astonishment as he gives her a big old smile! I mean one of those old megawatt smiles that you would think could light up a room... And she BLUSHES! Right on the spot! It was adorable!

So, being the benevolent ass-hat that I am, I use the Force to forge a small, temporary language translator for the two, just between their minds, nothing more. So, I explain that to them real quick and the colt beams up at me, almost blinding me with his pearly whites!

So, after a few minutes the two of them are blushing up a storm over there, and Ebba, for reasons I shalt never know, began to tell her own accounting of what happened to the Commander-in-charge of the gryphon forces... And it was damned embarrassing too! I had to stop myself several times from laughing... even though it was degrading as a Hutt's compliment... It was still damn hilarious!

So, after that we all just started telling old jokes and the odd story about back home... They all laughed when I told them about the time I ran into a Krate Dragon... Damned beast decided it was mating season and that I was going to be HER mate for the day... I will never look at a lizard the same again...

* * *

"Well, sir, it seems I won't need to gather everypony as ya said... They all seems to be here now!" Ducati said as he and the mare from earlier, along with the rest of the pregnant griffs and city folk, came walking over, having heard all our boisterous laughter.

"Aye, Ducati... But we art just trying to get the me to shut up about the whole dragon bit now... Damned Krate, even in another galaxy the kriffer haunts me..." I muttered to myself as I pouted. all in good nature though, everyone needed a laugh every now and then, I just happened to be the subject of said laughter today.

"Aye Sir... Should we be going then? The Gryphons here are acting very impatient... I could have almost swore I understood one say they were going to be laying soon if we did not hasten our movements," Ducati said as he gave a certain griff in his group a look of slight fear.

"Aye, tis time our friend!" I then stood, drawing myself up to my full height, "_Everyone! It is time to depart... Let us begone from this dank and dreary place!" _I then began moving, all the ponies saw it as the signal to move, which was good seeing as Ducati and Jazz were busy kicking everyone else into gear.

Everyone whooped in joy as we started the long journey to our salvation... And a new beginning...

* * *

Three days later

Perspective: Corpus

* * *

After a three day trek, we now stood before a large wall, one that I knew surrounded a sizable city... The scouts were more than a little excited to be bringing us back. The rain having come back to taunt us with its stinging cold all the while. Jazz, Roid, and I were towards the back, talking about all our plans for the future, like what I was going to do with Grace and Luna. (seeing as my small group of friends knew of my involvement, or want of involvement, with the Lunar diarch)

We talked about how I was going to explain my new appearance to her, like my tail, the wounds along my back from from removing my spines, my tongue, and my face... Seeing as it had changed slightly, going from the normal rounded flat of a humans to the slightly elongated structure of a barabels... It was going to be a long night when I finally saw her... And then there was explaining Grace to her... And how I had formed an attachment to the young mare...

_Ugh... So many things, so little time..._

"Corpus! We art here!" Ducati shouted as he and his friend came trotting up to us, a massive grin plastered on their faces.

"And here is?" I asked, slightly confused as I stared at the massive stone wall behind them.

"FletStone city, the operations base for this part of the war... and the last stronghold before getting to close for comfort for the capital," The mare stated, her smile waning ever so slightly as she explain the situation... which I was just about ready to face palm over.

"Thank thee... Hmm, it, ah, seems we have not been introduced yet... Though thou dost know our name, we dost not know yours,"

"It's Delilah Flower, my liege,"

"And my marefriend as well, mi'lord, and a very dedicated one at that!" Ducati boasted with pure delight as he scooted over to her and planted a smooch on her cheek, making the mare chuckle. letting my joy shine through for the first time in weeks, I smiled, showing them that I more than approved of their relationship. Though it was abnormal, from what I had seen... A pegasus with an earth-pony... Who would have thought they could get over their racial differences... Eh, a conversation for another time.

"Well... When, and we dost mean this ducati, when thou dost propose to this fine Mare, we would be pleased as peach to attend," I bluntly said to my Sargent, making him and his companion blush ten fold as they looked at each other and then at me.

"How...?" Was all he asked as he stared at me.

"Ah ah ah! Spoilers! Now, get along you, and spend this reprieve peaceably!" I urged them as I smiled deviously at Ducati and his soon to be fiancee.

"Now... Let us go and find Luna, we art sure she misses us," I declared as I quickly moved to the front of our group to lead everyone into the city proper.

* * *

3rd person

* * *

As corpus led his band of misfits into the city, Ducati and Jazz at his side with the scouts, they could hear the commotion stirring behind the gates of the wall. Corpus, his small entourage, and his handpicked representatives, were the first to be seen by the throngs of ponies on the other side lining the streets. The throng of ponies all gasped when they saw the battered and beaten form of their commander and his fellows as they began to walk through the opening gates. Yet, they all fell silent when they caught a glimpse of the other species that walked with them.

Silent murmurs tread lightly through the masses as Corpus led if group of Pony and gryphon alike into the city. And he noted, with silent approval, that all that could see the gryphons began to take them in a different light when they saw that many were pregnant and covered in bald spots and many other indicators of abuse.

Words of concern and rage began to circle through the ranks of the ponies around them, Words like; 'My goddess... What happened to them...' 'Did our ponies do that! Bucking shits!' 'Somepony, get them a towel! Medic, get them a medic!'. All words meant to either reach out and comfort them, or to avenge them in what had been thrust upon them.

All of it brought a sad smile to our heroes face as he led his men and allies into the city.

When the ponies caught sight of all the mares and children with them, they grew confused, until a stallion came rushing out of the crowd and embraced a mare and her colt. That was when it clicked for everypony that these were the ponies from the town, the one set aflame.

As the procession fully entered the city, everyone was then embraced by a throng of thousands of caring forelimbs, many washing over the Griffs with careful hooves and eyes as they began to try and care for them. All of the compassion of the soldiery here also through all the gryphons into a catatonic like state as they were being dragged off towards a medical tent.

Corpus shouted to them not to fear as he heard their squawks of danger and help as they tried to get away from the medical staff. Hearing his words of reason, they had calmed and were taken away, the staff looking to him in thanks as they ushered them into the tent.

Suddenly, Corpus stopped the procession, making everyone else back away as he began to kneel, his towering form shrinking down to the size of a large stallion as he did so. Everyone else, as well, began to kneel as they saw what he was doing and more importantly, who for.

* * *

Perspective: Corpus

* * *

I was there, kneeling in the streets of FletStone City... When the most awe inspiring being I had ever known came walking towards me, her presence like that of the very air around me, her beauty beheld the stars in its majesty... I could feel my heart race as she came ever closer to my spot in the street, my eyes releasing tears of joy at finally being in her presence again after being taken from her... It was stronger than anything I could have ever felt for Grace... And her very BEING brought peace to my very soul...

As the low clip-clop of hooves got closer, I slowly raised my head, letting my gaze slowly glance over her legs as it drifted up towards her chest and neck.

"C-cor-pus? Is... Is that truly thou that prostrates themselves before us...?" She asked as her hoof falls ended, only a few feet from me. Silence now reigning supreme as the two of us took in each others presence.

"Aye... Dearest Luna... T'is us, Corpus... Thy…," I let my words trail off as she suddenly wrapped me in her forelegs and her wings, cocooning me in her legs and wings as she cried into my shoulder. I instantly wrapped her in my own arms, hugging her close to my chest as I whispered sweet nothings into her ears to calm her down.

"We...we were... so worried…," She quietly murmured into my ears, Tightening my embrace, she sighed out in relief, having me in her grasp was something that took a great burden from her shoulders.

"Luna... My dearest Luna…," I cried, letting my own tears finally fall... all my pain, all my suffering, all the feelings I had locked up within my aching mind... I let go. As tears of water slowly turned to tears of blood... I stopped, not wanting her to be stained with the blood of a killer... Smiling at hearing her name, she nuzzled up against my cheek. After another moment of our hidden break, she let go, the same time I did, and she turned to the rest of the ponies gathered behind me , and around us.

"_Our Little Ponies... This day we welcome back... Knight Corpus! And Amazing grace, Commander of the 3rd! Please, all we ask is that they are treated with care, now be safe!_" She bellowed, making everyone hear her words as they beamed with happiness at mine and Grace's return... It was heartwarming to hear them all cheer...

"Dearest Luna…," I called as the throngs of ponies died down.

"Aye Dearest Corpus?" She asked, looking to me with such unbarred emotion. Her blazing smile almost hurt to look at.

"We art loath to ask... but dost thou have a bed we could use... We dost seem... Lighthead~" Those were my last words as I fell forward, smashing into the ground... Luna and everyone looked upon my fallen form with terrified expressions... That is before a massive snore tore through the silent, rainy, air. Pulling everyone from their stupor Jazz was the only one to burst out laughing.

* * *

3rd Person

* * *

"Gods dammit Corpus! Buwahahaha!" Jazz shouted as he couldn't contain himself.

"Private! What t'is the meaning of this, why dost thou laugh when thy commander dost fall face first in the street!" Luna barked as she glared daggers at the soldier.

"There 'tis naught need to worry mine Princess! He is just tired... That happens when one dost not sleep for almost two weeks…," Luna and most others, save for the few that had been with Corpus, looked between the two (that being Jazz and Corpus) as they tried to comprehend what all he just said.

"Th-thou must be joking! It is deadly for -SNORE- ...Or not... -Snore-" Luna looked at Corpus' snoring form with about a hundred different layers of concern as she thought on what Jazz Heartstrings had just said.

"Aye... Just find us a bed and we will toss him in…," Jazz said as Lone Sentinel and Amber Rose came trotting up with him, each getting on either side of Corpus to help lift him up onto Jazz's back.

"Um... Aye, Sargent Dark Shadow!" Suddenly there was a black Pegasus standing before Luna, saluting and beaming with pride. "Take these three, and Corpus, to our tent... They are to have full reign over the bed there in... Thank you, Dismissed…," Breaking form, Dark Shadow trotted over to the others and began to lead them on towards Luna's bed... ...On the other Kriffing side of the encampment...

As they walked away, Luna could hear the soft grumblings of Jazz, he was saying something about cream and hot water... a weird combination in the Princess's view but she did not care.

* * *

Perspective: Corpus

Seventeen hours later

* * *

'Ah shit... My head...'

Sucks to be you right now don't it!

'fek you too buddy... We share the same body brain... And matter of fact, why aren't you in worse shape?'

...

'...You have a splitting migraine don't you...'

NnnnOooo Idea...

'I'll leave you alone then...'

Thanks...

* * *

"Gosh damn this hurts..." I moan out as I sat up, the covers pooling at my waist as i sat there. Rubbing my head with the palms of my hands I slowly laid back down, trying to gather my wits about me as I looked over the dark room around me. _I don't remember falling asleep here... Frankly I don't remember falling asleep at all..._ I thought to myself offhandedly as I soon saw that there was a crest hanging on the far wall.

A crescent moon, with a sword and ponies head (whited out) were present on either side of the crescent, in the top left and bottom right corners of the massive crest.

Seeing this I was instantly aware of where I was, when it was, and how I had most likely gotten here.

"Thanks Luna... We preferred not sleeping out in the rain..." I muttered to myself as I got up, noting for the first time since waking that I was without my earlier cloths. 'shit...' "Alright... If we were Luna... Where the fek would We put cloths…," I asked myself as I wrapped the white sheet around us, slinging part of it over our shoulders to act like a toga... If the need truly arose I would use the damned bed sheet as a form of clothing for now.

Looking around the room, I saw an armoire sitting there in a corner, just a few feet away. It was built with five drawers going up its full height, around four feet, and was stained a dark blue almost black color. On top of it was a doily, a kind of lace like piece of fabric used to cover the tops of tables and such. It was rather ornate and looked to be rather aged.

Walking over to the dresser I pulled out the first drawer. Kneeling down so I could have a better look I found a rather large assortment of... Socks? And a few body sized tube like pieces... Hmm Alright then. After rummaging through it real quick, but not letting it look like anything had been moved, I went on to the next one. This one had a few bits of... Wow... Is that lace?... And are those... **Oh my**...

Reaching into the drawer, I lifted up a few thick magazines... ...Each one had a very good Dra... -Scratch that- Picture of a mare in risque lingerie on the front, with the words '_PlayColt_' and '_Ninth Edition_' scrawled across the top and bottom... Keeping a level head, I quickly thumbed through the first magazine, which happened to be about an eighth inch thick.

Inside I found over several dozen photos of Mares in seductive poses, each wearing socks and tube warmers like the one I found in the top drawer... In the middle of the magazine/book I found a fold out section... And it was... striking to say the least. There was a mare with a golden sun-kissed mane, light tan fur... and her body in the most adorably sexy pose I had ever seen...

Her forelegs were curled up to her barrel, while her legs were spread eagle and curled at the end like a felines paws... and her eyes were the most striking color of blue I had ever seen! And right between her legs was a _perfectly _shaped and colored pink flower... with two nimble teats poking up out of her fur just a few inches above it...

{_To clarify something to all of you... If I was not straight before ladies and gentlemen... I was now... Cuz that shit was hotter than the hottest day on Tatooine!_}

"I'm just going to put that back and... Get my toga…," I muttered heatedly to myself as I quickly, nay, gently placed the two magazines back in the drawer, hoping to whatever deity there was in this place that Luna wouldn't come walking in right then. Thankfully she didn't as I quickly tied the toga around my body, using a few long pins to hold the top half down to the bottom.

* * *

Walking out of the tent, my blush still fairly well evident on my face, I searched through the force to find my dearest friend... Blinking in surprise, I head off towards the front of the city, my bare feet plodding across the damp soil as I went, my tail swaying slightly behind me as it hung under the toga by a good fair bit.

Stopping for a moment I rolled my shoulders and curled my back, popping all the tense joints that had built up over the last few months. Smiling at my slightly more relaxed body, I resumed my trek for my friend... Also trying to think of what I was going to say to her when I finally found her...

With so many thoughts going through my head, I did not notice the looks all the ponies were giving me... Seeing as I had a massive smile on my face and a blush to match the sun... But I was just too busy to notice.

* * *

Perspective: Luna

* * *

Sitting across from me were three... very different ponies... If one could even call them that. One was a deep, almost emerald, green with a Sea-foam green mane, golden eyes and a mouth that traveled a mile a second... In contrast though were his two squad mates... The first was a mare with a strawberry-blonde mane and tail, with a khaki coat, and the other was a stallion with a white coat and brown mane and tail. They were both silent and only really paid half a mind to their exuberant companion.

The mare had bright, almost fluorescent, eyes. They were filled with love and kindness. The stallion next to her had deep Ultramarine eyes, they too were filled with love and kindness, but also an edge that could not be mistaken for one that had not seen war.

"So... Would thou be willing to tell us about thyselves? For all of thee seem to know our name... But not the reverse,"

"Oh! I'll go first if you would deem it so Princess!" The green Stallion said as he almost vibrated in his seat.

"Um, very well then... Thou may begin the introductions," I said as I used a hoof to motion him to continue.

"Alright Then! Well, my name is Jazz heartstrings! Private in the 1st division's 3rd battalion. I am a pegasus, as can be plainly seen!" He said as he tried to give me a winning grin... One that did all much of nothing for me. "And I have been under Commander Corpus' for almost... two months now? Counting our imprisonment," The green pegasus, the one I now knew as Jazz Heartstrings, said as he gave me a happy-go-lucky smile.

_Hmm... He seems a bit __**too**_ _jovial about all this... I shalt keep an eye on him for now..._ Filing that away for later thought I looked at the mare next to him, and gave her a look that broached that she continue the introductions.

"Ah, well Mi'lady, I am Amber Rose, Marefriend of Lone Sentinel…," She motioned to her left, almost smacking the stallion in the barrel with her gesture. "And I am also a private under the 1st division 3rd battalions banner. Also, I have served with the Commander for almost two months as well... Though I know him naught as Jazz here dost…," She gave me a slightly sad smile as she looked at Jazz, though I did not know why at the time.

"Aye, and I am Lone Sentinel, like my dear here already stated, I have also served with Mi'lord for almost two months as well... And I believe I can speak for most of us present... That he is a commander worthy of the name. I would say that the stallion would charge straight into Tartarus if it meant he could rescue somepony... Or gryhpon... He is a beacon to our forces like none other I must say…," Lone said as he coughed up a bit of blood, making both Jazz and Amber look on at him with a slightly frightful complexion. He waved them off as he rubbed his throat.

"T'is wonderful to hear that thou dost think highly of our friend... But we were asking about thyselves... Not thy commander... And we thought that Amazing grace was thy commander? Did something happen to her?" I asked, slightly curious to hear about this now.

"Nay, Mi'lady... She be fine, just under the weather right now... She... Went through some traumatic things back at that place... She had collapsed in Corpus' arms on the eve of our leave there... Falling into a slight coma that she has yet to awake from…," Lone Sentinel stated as he stared at the floor.

"Aye, but even before then, this whole mission was somewhat taken under all of Corpus' advisement... the skirmish in Boe... That was a route waiting to happen!" Jazz barked out a laugh, the other two joining in in his mirth at remembering an old battle.

"How so Sir Jazz?" I asked, giving him a slight look of interest to see if he would continue the tale.

"Oh! T'was a great battle!. We, and I dost mean ALL of us... Were out numbered, about five to one…," at that I knew my eyes bulged slightly, five to one were terrible odds! Now I truly wanted to know how they had survived... And kept most of their battalion alive!

"Aye! But Corpus... dang that Guy... He found their champion... I mean a TRUE champion... The Gryphon was named Dark Claw... The two of them got into a massive duel! Butting heads and breaking armor off the other as they fought, they were growling all kinds of things at each other! And the strangest thing about the whole incident? THEY WERE LAUGHING!" Amber nodded as Sentinel just shook his head at the memory, I on the other hand was flabbergasted, but let him continue. "The whole time that they had been fighting, they had been complimenting each other... In the strangest of ways too! But, by the end of it all... And thanks to Corpus' catching most of their forces attention, we had been able to beat them back... Corpus having taken on more than half their forces by himself…," Jazz sighed as he came closer to the end of his tale, smacking his parched looking lips. I then gently floated a large glass of water over to him, to which he readily accepted and drank gleefully of the large pitcher.

"Alright now... After a moment's respite, we had surrounded the last remaining thousand some-odd gryphons... our meager force of hundreds only being reduced by a only a score or so. But by then, Corpus had marched his way through the bodies that surrounded the gryphons... and he talked to them. Brokered a truce between us, temporary a it was... On the grounds that they give him back his... What did he calm them? Sabers?" Jazz asked, looking to Lone and Rose for support.

"Aye Jazz, sabers... Now finish it!" Lone growled, having gotten rather irritated.

"Alright then, Kriffer…," Jazz ducked as a small rock went flying at his head, courtesy of a scowling Lone Sentinel. "As I was saying, He talked to them, after a few minutes they agreed that we would let them go, in exchange for his swords... After Dark Claw had his two subordinates give corpus the weapons and they began to leave... Several of the ponies around Corpus began to charge the retreating gryphons." He sighed, and I could tell where this was going... I think.

"He instantly caught them up in that magical grasp of his... and made an example out of them. Telling everypony else around him, and gryphon, that he would not be tolerant of traitors... Even if they were of the other side." He then shuddered. "It was rather traumatic seeing it the first time... But after having seen him take down droves of Gryphons as if it were foals play... I can see that he was being rather lenient with them!" Jazz laughed slightly.

"We, ahem, We thank thee Jazz, Lone, and Rose, for telling us this story, but we art reticent to say that we must bring this little meeting to a close, there art many things we need to prepare for before the day is out," I stated as I got up from the pillow, stretching my back and legs slightly as I graciously looked around the gazebo.

"T'was a joy to talk with thee Princess!" Jazz exclaimed as he bowed ostentatiously, making me giggle slightly at his antics.

"Aye, t'was fun while it lasted Mi'lady... Till next time?" Sentinel asked, a rather curvaceous brow arched in my general direction. I rose my own brow in return, making him chuckle softly as he wrapped a wing over his mare, bringing her close to his side.

"Mi'lady, tis been a pleasure, I'm sure that we shalt speak again... And hopefully under better circumstances," The mare smiled gently at me, though she soon nuzzled into the crook of her Colts neck and blushed, for whatever reason.

"A pleasure, one that we hope to have with you all wen a better time comes for frivolous talks and merriment to be grand!" I stated, smiling pleasantly as they left the Gazebo.

* * *

Perspective: Corpus

* * *

"UNCLE CORPUS!" A young boyish sounding voice called out as I was walking down one of the many boulevards. Hearing my name I turned around, right as a white and blond blob came flying at me, smashing into my chest and knocking me off my feet and on my as. looking down I could see a small knob of a horn sticking out of the foal's head... And that's when it hit me.

"Magnus?!" I cried out in surprise, though it didn't last long as I embraced him in a firm hug, making him cry out in joy. "My dear Magnus! is it truly thee?!" I asked as I cradled the young colt in my arms, his blond hair tussled and mused as he looked up at me with his big golden eyes.

"Yes Uncle!" He cheered as he cried into my chest, trying to wrap his forelegs around me as best he could.

"There there, little Magnus, we art here... There is naught a need to spill tears now... Shhhh... Shhhh... Little Magnus, all is fine now," I said a I held him close to my chest, a few tear racing down my own cheeks as I embraced the small colt.

"Hmmm -hic- hmm... -hic-...,"

Gently bringing him up to my face I nuzzled his head, which let him tuck himself up under my chin and calm down some... Though not much as he kept crying silently... My poor Magnus... I was to shocked and happy to really think of a way to comfort him, save for what I was already doing... though it seemed to be working, for now.

"Mah'nus! 'h're Art 'hou?!" A slightly breathy voice called out, sounding slightly raspy, yet with a twinkle to it... One that I hadn't heard in...

"AURORA!" I shouted in surprise when I saw said griff come flying around a corner, her body still dressed up in a few spots with bandages and the like. Her tail was completely wrapped in gauze and tape. A few spots there were tinted with a light watery pink, but nothing that suggested any heavy injury. Her sides were also bandaged, though only around her barrel and her right front leg, only down to the elbow though.

"Cor-t-us?! Is t-hat t-hou?!" She shouted in surprise as she stared at me. I could understand what she had said, even though her Basic was... Very broken...

"Yes Aurora... Tis us... Thou art a sight for sore eyes, that tis for sure…," I smiled at her as she resisted that it was really me. She then began to walk towards us, at first her steps were... erratic, making her almost trip on herself many times, but as she got closer... Here steps became strides, and then a full on sprint as she then flew up and wrapped her feathered legs around both of us, surprising me and Magnus with the warm gesture.

"Cor-t-us! it t-rruly is t-hou! p-y the goddess, t-hou looks horrid!" She screeched, her broken basic and raspy voice sounding rather fearful of what had happened to me.

"Shhhh, we art fine Aurora... But we dost feel intrigued at how thou hast gained the knowledge to speak in Equestrian…," Calling Equestrian was easier, and less question inducing than calling it basic, but still, it was surprising. I did wrap an arm an arm around her though, and pulled her into a firm hug alongside Magnus, her sight squeal of surprise making me chuckle.

"It t-rruly is t-hou... T-hy hearr-t 'eats s-t-rrong in t-hine ches-t... 'ut.. what ha-tt-en ta thee... I can see t-hine injurries…," She mumbled lowly as she looked over the visible parts of my body, seeing the large scabs and glowing scars that covered my upper chest. Her eyes watered at the thought of what I might have gone through. For even though she did not know me as Luna or my other comrades did, she still worried and cared for me... Seeing as I had saved her life more than a few times in the short time we had known each other.

"We art fine Aurora... Just some... minor troubles with a prison escape... Naught but a bad scrape if thou art truly worried!" I said with a nervous smile, my eyes scrunched up slightly for the same reason.

"I... See Cor-t-us... 'ut 'hat art thou here for... I had las-t hearrd t-hat t-hou 'as on a 'ission to t-he east... Not t'he sou-t-h…," Her brow creased as she tried to find the right words. I could tell that she hadn't been speaking Basic for more than a few days at least... Her native coming through in quite a few of her words...

"Well, dearest Friend Aurora... we had been trekking eastward... Till we ran into a rather large force of Gryphons, the part was led by a Gryph named Dark Claw, a rather extraordinary duelist if we say so ourselves though! But we had been detoured by several other battle later on... Having later been captured with a select few of our own men in the process... Hence how we ended up in a prison and escaping several weeks later... After that, we came here, having run into a group of scouts…," I told her the abbreviated story of what had happened, not wanting to get too involved with a story right now. She gave me wide eyes for a moment before struggling out of my grasp, trying to get to the floor.

"D-did t-hou say... Dark Cla'?! T-he Dark Cla'?! Dearr gods above... D-dos t-hou kno' who t-hat is?!" She screeched, making me AND Magnus look at her in confusion.

"Um... No?"

"..."

"..."

"He is 'ine 'ather! He t-aught 'e esery-t-hing t-hat I kno' a'out 'ighting!" She screeched, making me go look at her in a new light. I then smiled brightly at her and laughed softly, which made her fume even more.

"All is fine dearest friend Aurora! He dost still live, he was on even ground with us when we fought... Seeing as we didst not use the force to aid our skills... Too much," I sent her a winning smile as I set Magnus down on the ground, much to his chagrin, seeing as he was now pouting at me with his big gold eyes. Aurora on the other hand just gave me a really... odd look... It was kind of disturbing. It was like she was looking at me... But also though me... Or even beyond me, like she was looking at the future or something.

"S-so he li'es? T-hou didst not kill hi'? ...T-hat is t-he 'orste t-hing t-hou could hase done! T-hey 'ill kill hi'! Dearr gods..." She then fell back on her haunches and began to weep... All because I showed him mercy... OH shit... Fuck you logic...

Yeah, forgot that most cultures in many parts of the galaxy kill any of their generals or soldiers if they were ever beaten, and showed mercy... Fuck my life for trying to be simple... "SithSpit!" I cursed, making both Magnus and Aurora look at me in confusion.

"'hat?" She asked, her tear streaked face looking right at me.

"We had forgotten about that Aurora... But we can say this to thee... More along the lines of a promise really... If we we find him, alive or dead, we shalt bring him here... We will not let an honorable gryph like him be put to death on the grounds of fighting a superior force and loosing." I stated with a sort of confidence I had thought lost when I had seen my entire kingdom fall before me... My family... But it was back, and with a vengeance.

"T-...t-hank t-hee... Cor-t-us... I... Just... T-hank t-hee..." She began cry tears of joy, her beak turning up in a slight grimace of a smile. I just smiled back and bent down, pulling her into an embrace as I took ehr into my arms and carried her, off again to look for Luna. I even levitated Magnus up onto my head, so he could get a ride as well.

"Now then... We art off to find Dearest Luna... Tis that agreeable with thee?" I asked my two passengers.

"Y-yes Cor-t-us, 'e 'ere looking 'or herr to 'egin with..." Aurora said, looking a little flushed as she said this.

"Ah... Then all is good, right Magnus?" I asked of the colt on my head, his head shaking up and down rapidly as he smiled brightly.

"On to auntie! To bring Hugs and smiles!" He shouted imperiously, his hoof jetting out in the direction of where I was going in the first place.

"Haha! Fair game Magnus... We wilt have to see who gets to her first our little nephew... Speaking of which, when did thee become our nephew Magnus?" I asked as I shot a brow up in his general direction. This made Aurora give off a small hiccup like giggle as she looked at the hilarious situation i was in... having a colt lay on your head with his legs splayed all over is not exactly the most intimidating of sights...

"Weeell... It kind of happened while thou were away uncle Corpus... I just started calling Auntie Luna, auntie one day... and I guess... You two are my only family now... But... if you don't want me..." He said as his voice dropped steadily in tone and volume.

"We dost think otherwise there young Magnus! Thou art too precious to get rid of THAT easily!" I said as I floated him down to face level, making him look at me hopefully.

"But there art a few things I dost wish to speak with Luna about... that do concern thou of course..." I said as I gave him a wink and a smile, setting him back on my head. He smiled as he then settled back on top of my head, his tail hanging down the back of my head while his legs draped over the sides.

"On to our dearest Luna then!" I exclaimed as I picked up the pace, making both of them smile at my chipper mood.

* * *

A good ten minutes later found us walking up a somewhat long ramp to one of the larger battlements, it seemed that the thing was also a makeshift barracks down at the ground floor, having been hollowed out and reinforced to keep up structural integrity. Along the sides of it were several banners, each with the crest I had seen earlier in Luna's tent. Three of them were different though, having three separate insignia's on them.

The first was of a large tree, layered over a large crescent moon. The numeral for eight was stitched in large golden thread along the both the top right and bottom left corners of the flag. The next one, with a numeral for six stitched into the same corners, had a large setting sun in the center of it, with a dozen ponies being superimposed shadows in front of it. The last, and most ornate, was adorned with the numeral for three... and it had a yin-yang sun and moon stitched into it. There was also a rose bush down at the bottom of the flag that had vines reaching all the way up and around the moon/sun combo. Turning it into a wreath of red flowers and thorns.

'Hmm... So the 3rd, 6th, and 8th are here... That's a lot of ponies..." I thought as I remembered how many used to be in my own battalion of the 3rd... I just didn't know what the size was now...

As I came to the crest of the steps, I could just make out Luna's hind end as she propped herself up on a table, her body covered in a series of interlocking metal plates. The suit reminded me of an old Jedi's armor set from several decades ago... Strange man... Though very honorable.

"Hail, Dearest Luna... Thy form is a sight for sore eyes..." I said as I stepped onto the dais, not ten feet away. Hearing my voice she deftly flipped around and stared right into my eyes with her own Cerulean eyes looking into mine almost pleadingly as I stared back at her with my Blue ones. I could see that as she looked at me, her body began to shake, and her lips tremble... So, I set Aurora and Magnus down and awaited her, kneeling down so that she could be eye to eye with me, though I did have to make sure my tail stayed behind me... I didn't want to interrupt her moment with that kind of surprise.

She slowly trotted over, trembling all the while, to my spot... Her ears forced against her scalp as she may fear i was going to leave... Her eyes trembling and her breathing ragged as she tried to catch a breath to speak...

"Oh Corpus... It t'was thee..." She gasped as she flung herself bodily at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and wings around both of us, her massive wingspan able to completely encompass us both. Her small, tinkling, voice cried out in my ears as hot tears flowed down her fur covered cheeks, staining her perfect midnight blue coat an ugly purple...

"All is right now... _**Dearest**_ Luna…" I purred into her ears, hugging her closer as she began to cry even harder.

"Um... Uncle Corpus? Is Auntie all right? Why is she crying?" His innocent words... So innocent... Stung greater than any accusation I had ever had the pleasure of having thrown my way... It hurt more than a lightsaber burn... it was more painful than having my mind torn asunder... And it was an innocent question.

"It is because, my young Magnus... We hast been missing for little over seven weeks now... and tis only thanks to the force that we were able to come back to thee and thy aunt whole again..." I said, pain... so much pain in my voice, it caused everyone there, young and old, to flinch at how miserable I had sounded right then. "But... Now that we art back... Everything **will** be better... Even if We have to overturn the very earth around us... We shalt promise that nothing shalt happen again... Not like that..." I spoke with such conviction, such ferocity, that Luna had stopped her sobbing, though tears still flew from her eyes, and she looked at me.

"We... We believe thee Corpus..." Luna said as she fell into my embrace once again, finding herself _purring_ this time in happiness as she found the warmth welcoming.

"Luna... When thou dost have the ability to spare us a moment of thy time... We dost have somethings to share with thee and Magnus... Aurora may join as well," I whispered into her ears, my warm breath caressing her cheeks as I nuzzled her forehead with mine. Her breath caught at the attention, her whole body giving off a shiver of delight as she giggled out a sob.

"We will be done shortly Corpus... Please, have a seat... Rest thy... Hooves? And make thyself comfortable," She tried to find the right word, but fail and just gave me a warm smile... Which still broke my heart as I saw all the tears that had run down her face... All of them looking like wounds on a perfect canvas...

Looking around I found a small cushion in the far right corner of the gazebo, there was already a half drunken pitcher of water sitting there, rivulets of condensation running down its sides. It sat on a low mahogany table... Something I still wasn't used to was all the damned wood objects... Sitting around the table were five high backed cushion chairs, they sit low to the ground and look like carved eggs.

Taking the one in the corner, I saw that Aurora and Magnus had also taken a seat, the ones to my fore and my right respectively. Magnus was busy bouncing up and down, having to much fun in the springy cushion chair. Aurora on the other hand, er claw, was giving me a look of confusion, one that I had an inkling as to what she was thinking about.

"What troubles thee Aurora?"

"It is just... 'hy 'ere t-hou 'owing to 'istrress Luna? I hast not seen 'any t-hat hast done so... 'ut t-hose t-hat do art o' lo'err s-t-atus 'ere t-hey naught? So... our question t-o t-hee... 'hy dost t-hou 'ow?" She asked, her face a mask of curiosity, though it was also hiding a hidden anger. Hmm... Sounds like I might have to teach some foals some manners... Though later.

"Well, Dearest Friend Aurora... We dost bow to her, to show difference. Even though we art older than her by several years," not exactly a lie... "We art her subordinate now... That, and the fact that we dost owe her a life debt... Seeing as she hast saved our life when none other would have even given us the time of day... We had lain broken... Literally broken, on the floor of a forest... Our body destroyed beyond most beings abilities to sustain life... But through her generosity and kindness, we prevailed over death... And she then gave us a place to stay, her own chambers... a place of solitude for her... She gave selflessly to us in a time of need..." Ending my explanation with a smile, one directed at her and the very same mare that just so happened to be looking my way. The look of abject happiness on Luna's face just about lit up the whole countryside... Something that I was rather glad to see after all the crying she had done the past few minutes.

"Uncle Corpus... Is that true? Did Auntie Luna save thy life?" Magnus asked, his innocent face quirked up into a look of confusion and interest.

"Aye, that she did Little Magnus. She did that, and so much more than she will ever know..." I said just loud enough for Luna to hear, making her blush when she saw my face. Displaying a heartfelt smile and a look of utter love for her... It made her smile meekly back as a blush the density of Kashyyyk's forests gracing her cheeks, turning them a deep, vibrant, color.

"We art finished here Corpus... We can go talk in our chambers... Everyone... Follow us!" Luna suddenly exclaimed, her voice fairly loud as her cheeks burned with her immense blush. I was smiling so badly right then, I KNEW that i had to have been grinning ear to ear!

"Then lead the way _Princess_, and we shall follow..." I growled out mirthfully. Luna then shot me a mock glare and stuck her tongue out and gave me a raspberry... 'It. Is. ON!'

* * *

Trailing behind Luna, I had noticed that Magnus and Aurora were keeping their distance, letting me and Luna have our moment together. Luna paid them no mind as she continued to lead us along a boulevard of FletStone, I forget the name but it was lined with all sorts of shops and grocery outlets... I was rather pleased to see the soldiers taking care to go about their lives normally here, making the citizens more at ease than what would be normal for recent events.

Looking over at Luna, I noticed that she was swaying her hips a little too much for just a normal walk... That and the fact that she kept switching her tail in my direction was also an indicator of her... thoughts... 'Son uv'a bitch! She's hitting on me! IN broad daylight too!'

* * *

Brian here, what seems to be the problem boss?

'We need a clarification...'

On whether or not the mare in front of us, whom is still swaying her curvaceously luscious hips and flicking her overly enticing tail at us, is in fact, hitting on us? ...Then yes, you're right... She is... What's wrong with this?

'I just thought it would be... well... the other way around is all...

=YOU FOOLS!=

What?

'What?'

-What?-

=Of COURSE IT WOULD BE HER! YOU ARE TO FUCKING DENSE YOU FORCE DAMNED SHAB! GET YOUR HEAD OUT YOUR SHAB AND TALK TO HER BEFORE **I** GIVE US A HEART ATTACK!=

'He scares me...'

You have no idea...

-I like pussy...-

=Shut up useless organ that dangles between legs... you don't have a say here yet!=

-Yes sir... (,_,)-

=NOW TALK!=

* * *

"Dearest Luna... If we may be so bold to speak with thee... We dost have a question..." I asked, my face a bright crimson color thanks to my inner turmoil...

"Yes Corpus, what dost thou wish to ask of us..." Her voice purred out, making mini me want to bust a nut at such a Seductive and alluring voice... and the only thing stopping said nutasorous from busting out was my willpower to NOT take her here on the street... Damn the Vong to the deepest blackest hole in the universe! May their worthless hides be torn asunder for this insanity they have wrought upon my body! 'I've only been back a few hours and she wants to tease me! May the force bring retribution upon her!'

Rubbing the back of my head, I looked at her and smiled sheepishly. "What hast thou been doing all this time? Having naught but our charges for company... It seems that thou hast done well..."

Blinking at me, she giggles, her cheeks reddening slightly as well. "Yes... But it is nothing compared to being around thee once again... T'is that not true, Dearest Corpus?" She then winked at me and continued on walking... Flicking her tail ever so slightly to flash a small bit of pink at me...

'Damn mare is going to get me killed one day...' I thought to myself as I looked up toward the stark blue sky, naught a cloud in the air and it was beautiful.

'Well, I can say one thing about being back... Luna seems to have gotten over my absence quite well, er... for now...' Gulping I made to look away from her ever more enticing hips... But all was for naught when she suddenly came to a stop. She then jiggled her rump, and took off into the air, circling around and then landed up on top of battlement there... Though I'm not entirely sure she had meant... Never mind we are talking about Luna here... She always means what she does...

Looking down to me from her perch on high, she motioned me to join her. So, being the whipped man gentleman that I am, I jumped up, easily flying through the air, landing beside her without so much as a mote of dust out of place. Looking behind me I could see the massive circular layout of the city below. The houses were laid out in a horseshoe fashion, making up several bands of the city infrastructure on the outside. After that were the merchant and business quarters that made up the next two and a quarter rings. Next were the three major parks, A name for each of the directions save north; Austellus for the south, Exortus for the east, and Vesper for the west.

And after that was the town hall and the local barracks, along with a few other smaller administrative buildings. There were so many beautifully crafted building in this town... I felt pity that this might all be gone by the end of the war.

Turning around she led me towards her tent. It was the size of a small circus tent, one that they might have Nexu and other smaller animals perform in. I had not noticed how extravagant the tent was when I had first walked out... Or how large it was. The tent was striped with blue and silver, going around just like its anagram. There were several celestial emblems decorated around it, each one having been embroidered into the very fabric.

Seconds after I began to follow Luna, Aurora landed, having held Magnus in her claws while doing so. The two of them shot me a smile as I glanced at them, smiling myself when I saw them.

"Shall we?" I asked, directing their views towards the tent, and to where Luna was looking at me with a raised brow. Her lips were quirked up in a small smile as she saw me quickly scoop up Magnus in my arms and hold him like I would my own son. Aurora just shot me a bemused smile and trailed behind me.

"Luna..."

"Corpus..."

"Shall we?" I smiled and raised a brow at her, my eyes twinkling as I looked into her own. The sight of her deep loving eyes were almost enough to make my heart break, having known what being captured had done to her.

"Yes, lets..." She trailed off, turning and walking into the tent, leaving me there with a confused Aurora.

"T-he T'o o' t-hee 'er'lex 'e sso 'uch... 'ust Kiss and Get it o'er 'ith..." Aurora bluntly stated, shaking her head as she walked past me.

"We dost know..." I then followed after her, smirking all the while as Magnus kept looking from Aurora to me, trying to figure out what we had just talked about... And what she had meant.

Walking into the tent, I saw that Luna was now laying on her bed, clear across the way form the entrance. Aurora sitting beside the bed on a pillow, her legs and tail curled up into her stomach for comfort. Her head held high as she looked over to Magnus and I, the two of us giving them both deadpan looks.

Moving Magnus into my right hand, I cocked it back and aimed him at Luna, making him grin as his little mind comprehended what I was going to do. He shot his legs out in front and back of himself and let me chuck him at a very surprised Luna.

Flying through the air he crashed into her side, tackling her into the bed. A surprised 'EEP' followed his sudden crash, along with a bemused gravelly laugh from Aurora.

Walking over I sat down on the bed, making it bounce with the extra weight being added it its strain. This also made Luna and Magnus bounce up as well, the two of them yelping in surprise as they crashed back down on the bed.

With everyone now laughing I was able to relax, seeing as the slightly tense atmosphere had been erased by my actions.

"So... What dost thou want to explain to us Corpus... Thou had said that there were many a revelation to be had..." Luna Exasperatedly let out as she levitated Magnus off her back, setting him down on my head, himself letting his body land on me with all the articulation of a rag-doll.

"Well... First, we must ask thee all an important question..." I huffed out, moving Magnus' forelegs out of my eyes as he giggled at my predicament.

"Ask a'ay Cor-t-us... 'e shalt t-ry and ans'er t-rut-h'ully..." Aurora nodded in my direction, smiling warmly as she did.

"Aye Corpus, ask us, and we shalt answer thee in full." Luna said smiling as well, her wings shifting slightly as she got back into a better position on the bed.

"Well... We must first say that... We art no longer as thou once knew us..." Looking them both in the eye I continued, seeing their questions being held in place by their own restraint. "We hast gone through a plethora of changes since having last saw any of thee... Our form, our body, hast changed... Been affected by a decades old incident we had with a race of beings known as the Yuuzhan Vong..."

"And who were they Corpus... This... Race thou hast mentioned, for we remember thou saying something many moons ago about them..." Luna murmured as she looked to me with slight understanding, her eyes showing no end of concern for me. I was now standing in the middle of the room, pacing back and forth, having placed Magnus on the bed along with Luna.

"The Yuuzhan Vong, or Vong for short, were a race of warrior tyrants... They numbered in the tens of billions... They possessed a type of technology that surpassed our own in many ways, while also being inferior in a few others, like stealth and travel... But they were better armed, better prepared, and better trained than many of our own elite soldiers of the time..." I sighed out, looking up at the ceiling to gather my thoughts for a moment.

Looking back at my audience I continued, skipping over the more traumatizing parts for Magnus' sake. "The Vong invaded our Galaxy... Cutting a swath through the outer rim, into the mid-rim, and straight to the Core... To our galaxies governmental Center... They reformed entire planets, changing them into their own perspective of beauty and livability... It was a very... Trying time for most the galaxy... Many were lost, but we prevailed. The war lasted several years, with the toll reaching into the hundreds of billions by its end."

Looking into Luna's eyes directly, I stared into them as I told her the next part.

"One of the many things the Vong did during their time there... Was hunt the Jedi, our galaxies greatest warriors, all of whom could even give us a challenge should they be properly prepared... And that there is where OUR story prevails..." Luna and Aurora were now looking at me with slightly widened eyes as they understood what I meant.

"During one of our cooperative excursions with one Luke Skywalker... We were captured... Along with several other Knights and Padawans, the Jedi version of an apprentice... The lot of us, totaling around seventeen, were taken to a world ship... WorldShips are what the Vong used to travel across the great expanse, the space between galaxies, to get to our own... There they placed us in cells... taking our weapons and garments away, leaving us with naught but small rags to cover our shame with... It was the most degrading thing most of the Jedi there had ever dealt with during their short lives." Sighing I pulled a chair from one of the other secluded rooms and sat it down in the middle of the bedroom, facing my trio of listeners.

"Uncle... Why would they try to capture thee? Wouldn't they want to fight thee?" Magnus asked, his head tilted to the side, he didn't understand... which was a good thing.

"Well, our dear little Magnus, they did want to fight us... But, they wanted to break us as well... To turn us into one of their Jedi hunters as well... And as thou can see, they failed... Miserably!" I chuckled out, smiling at the young colt as he beamed up at me.

"Thou may continue Dearest Corpus... We would like to hear the rest of thy tale." Luna gently suggested, her face a mask of indifference as she looked up at me. Even though she wore a mask, I could still feel her emotions in the force, the torrent of hurt and sorrow, mixed with great care and love as she looked at me. Her presence in the force was comforting to me as I smiled at her and nodded, taking a slight breather before continuing.

"As we were saying... They tried to break us, giving us to '_The Embrace of Pain_' A type of torture device... But they had never dealt with one such as us before... A Sith... A master of his pain, hate, fear, anger, and body itself... Though they left me in its embrace for weeks on end, We escaped, taking out as many of them as there were that had been there... But the embrace was not their only tool in turning us..." I stopped as I saw a questioning look cross Aurora's face, her eyes lighting up with understanding.

"T-hou 'as 'eing... Did t-hose t-here at t-he 'rrison also t-ry t-o 'reak t-hee as 'ell? 'as t-hat 'hat t-hou had 'eant 'hen t-hou had said t-hee had 'een ca-t-ured?" Aurora asked rather bluntly.

"Aye, but that tis a story for another time..." Aurora nodded at me and let me get back to my telling. Clearing my throat I continued. "The Vong, they are a race of beings that use bio-engineering... Creating massive weapons and buildings from nothing but a small grub to a large animal... All their buildings and weapons were made of living creatures... They were masters at rearranging the genome of any species they were able to study... With this knowledge they went about changing those of us that they had captured... many did not make the journey through... Having ended up nothing more than a lump of meat on a table by the end of the process... We, on the other hand, were resilient in these tests... Our body holding together in a more stable and superior fashion than the others... By the end of their meddling, they had changed what we had once looked like."

"What dost thou mean Corpus, we hast naught the vocabulary to understand these words thou art using to tell us... Please, make this easier for us to understand..." Luna suddenly cut in, making me flush with embarrassment as she looked at me with such annoyance in her eyes.

"That is a fair request dearest Luna... To explain what we hast said... They changed us, manipulated our body on the basest of levels... And turned us into a monster... Quite literally too." I spread my arms and legs, holding my hands out at shoulder length as I turned my palms to face them. "This is but part of what they did to us that day..." I then concentrated on the form my limbs had taken... letting the toxins in my body reforge my arms and legs in their 'perfect' image...

My fingers became fatter, long steel like claws slowly, and painfully, making their way out of my fingers. The sound of tearing skin and breaking bone could be heard subtly as my hands changed into their nightmarish forms, the same with my legs.

I did not need to worry about my spines regrowing, seeing as I had already dealt with them in the prison. I then let my tail swish out from under my toga's trim, the long extremity pooling around my body a few times as it pulsed with the beat of my heart along its ten foot six inch diameter self.

My face though stayed the same, seeing as Luna and Aurora had already seen the slight difference in my jawline and facial structure, and said nothing.

"W-what... Is... is this what..." Luna stammered, she was looking upon my form with an almost unrestrained rage, her heart almost breaking when she first laid eyes upon my changed form... Her fear was almost nonexistent now, and what was left was not directed at me... but was made for me. A fear of what else could possibly be done to me...

"Yes... This is what the Vong did to us... What they tried to do to the Jedi... We art the only one like this in all of the universe... And it is a blessing in disguise... Seeing as it was this form that allowed us to free our friends and defeat those of both the Vong WorldShip and the Gryphon Prison..." Looking to Aurora, I could see that she was shocked, but she was not fearful of us, yet anyway. Magnus on the other hand was the most shocking of all... Even enough so that he was able to shock me!

"THAT IS SO COOL! Uncle corpus! That was amazing! Thou hast the power to turn into THAT! That's the most incredible thing I hast ever seen!" He gushed as he bounded off the bed and traipsed around me, looking me up and down as he took in my new form. His unrestrained awe was something to behold as he awed and cooed over my intriguing appearance.

"Aye, our little Magnus, it dose have its own little saving graces, that is a guarantee!" I grinned as my tale wrapped around his waist suddenly, stopping his little run about, and I lifted him up to my face. "We also can do this... Seeing as this tale of ours is even more dexterous than our own arms!" I said smiling as I gently tossed him up in the air, only to catch him again in my tales grasp.

Playing with my nephew, in all but law, I could feel Luna's distress fill the force, her love and sadness radiating out... All of it directed at me... I was humbled by her devotion to me, her love of what I am spiritually, mentally, and not of what I was physically.

Looking me in the eye, Luna asked me a question as a few tears streamed down her face, staining her cheeks, "D...Dost it hurt... Dearest Corpus," her voice hitching in the process.

"Nay... It no longer causes us pain our Dearest Luna," I smiled, telling her the truth about how it no longer pained us, even though that only meant now after being transformed back.

Aurora, having taken it rather well, looked at me with a slight air of understanding, and an even greater respect than before. She is smiling at me, her eyes showing a deep understanding for how I would be myself after all this, and that reason having been wrapped in my tail and sitting across from me right then.

"Cor-t-us... 'e dost kno' t-hat t-hou is 'orthy... 'e 'ust go 'agnus, Cor-t-us has t-hings he 'ust do here... Good Day Cor-t-us, 'istress Luna," Aurora Quickly gathered Magnus and left, leaving both Luna and I rather confused and flabbergasted.

"Didst thou..?"

"Nay Luna... She did that of her own volition..."

"Ah..."

"Hehehehe!" I began to laugh suddenly, having all the strain in my body, all the tension, just snap and release itself in the most comfortable way possible. So I laughed, and laughed, making Luna just stare at me in wonderment and concern. Soon my laughs turned to sobs, and I fell to my knees, crying my eyes out... My heart finally unable to carry on with holding all the pent up sadness and sorrow contained within... All my fear, all my loss, all my emotion... It poured down my face as I buried it in my clawed hands.

Within a handful of moments I felt the downy embrace of Luna's wings wrapping around me, comforting me. She sat on her haunches and wrapped her forelegs around me, embracing me tightly as she cooed sweet nothings into my ears to try and calm my aching heart.

"All is well Corpus... Everything shalt be calm and the storms weathered... No more lives shalt be lost this day... thou canst place thine hope in that with us leading the day into night..." She murmured, easing my heart just enough for me to be able to speak... broken as it was.

"Thank you... Thank you... Thank you... …Luna... Our Dearest... Luna..." Words tumbled from my mouth, my mind not even bothering to keep any of it coherent.

"Thou art welcome, Our Dearest Corpus..." She said, nuzzling my head as I wrapped my own arms around her and cried into her chest.

Laying on Luna's side, seeing as we both now occupied the surface of her bed, I contemplated what all had happened today as I played with a bit of her hair. It was soft between my fingers, feeling like the softest of silks or velvets as I turned it about between the fingers of my left hand. My other hand was also just as busy, running my fingers through her scalp as she talked of a creature named discord.

It was a peaceful spot for the two of us right then, nothing from the outside could even dampen the mood we had cultivated. Being immortals, and friends at that, had allowed us to grow closer together as we had talked of our pasts. Both of us letting old wounds finally close as we conversed of how they came about.

After a while our conversation moved onto what had happened to those that had gone with me... So I told her of Grace and Jazz, of Lone and Amber, of Roid and Ducati... and how each of them were now what I would consider a part of a family, with me being their brother in all but blood. She asked of what they were like before and after the prison. Telling me that she had talked to Jazz and a few others while I was asleep.

I told her of how Jazz used to be the funniest pony she would have ever met, and was now partially sadistic and cold... But still retained a fair bit of his happiness and comedic ability, even if it was somewhat deranged at times. I told her that it was also his way of coping with what he had been put through down there, and that should she want to know more, that it would be best to ask him herself.

But as I lay there, I could not drive my thoughts away from the one being that I knew was in need of my healing powers...

Grace, the mare that had claimed my affections for the next few years... Was laying in the hospital here in town in a coma... Having heard this information from Luna herself.

"Corpus, if thou dost wish it, we could take thee to her... We can see that thou dost hold a deep sense of loyalty to this mare, for reasons we dost not know of..." She smiled demurely at me as she hid her feelings in the force. Her face betrayed no emotion of hurt or fear, just a smooth look of acceptance and grace that bequeathed her image as a ruler and sister... and a dear friend.

In the force though, she was a storm of hurt, fear, and unrequited love... Her heart was breaking on the inside as she let her emotions stir within her, the force expressing them with all the bluntness of an Imperial StarDestroyer smacking me in the face. I was almost physically moved when her emotions swirled about her, though she did rein them in within moments as she looked upon me with her most caring gaze.

"Thank thee Luna... And if thou would, we dost wish that thou could stay with us while we look after her for now..." I asked, leaving out everything else I wished to tell her, yet I knew that it would not be best until she stood in the presence of my Grace.

* * *

_**And that is the first chapter everyone! I hope you enjoy!**_

**If you have any questions don't hesitate to hit me up. I will try to answer them as to the best of my ability, without revealing much of the future chapters. Have a wonderful weekend!**


	2. Meet Ninth Squad: CH 2

**I'm back everybody! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so sorry for the wait and crap... I lost my muse... And had to go find her... Damned Gryphons- always takin' mah shit and not returnin' it! Fuckers... =C But enough with the tears, I"M BACK, AND SHITS GOING DOWN!**

* * *

**Perspective: Corpus**

* * *

Walking out of the hospital room with Luna in toe, I let loose a sigh and looked over my shoulder at her. Her face had a slight paler to it... Making her Lustrous midnight blue fur seem almost white. Her eyes staring a head of her as she contemplated what she had seen inside... The body of one of her soldiers, broken and unable to awaken, had struck a cord within the mare.

Turning my gaze back around, I led us out of the Hospital. Waving her forward as I held the door for her, She gave me a soulless smile as thanks. Trudging about in the now rainy city, Luna shivered involuntarily from the rain pelting her coat.

"T'is this what thou had gone through... Seeing thine men fall in battle Corpus?" Her tone ghostly and containing barely any life to it.

"Nay, Dearest Luna... T'was worse... For we knew that they were to never awake, no matter the prayers that were muttered," I whispered out, thinking of how many comrades I had seen fall to beast and man alike. Taking stock of my surroundings, I saw an awning that had room enough for us both. So, catching the attention of my closest friend in this new life, I motioned her towards shelter. Getting us out of the rain earned me a small nuzzle from my partner, much to my enjoyment and hidden pain.

"Our Dearest Luna, We dost pose thee a question..." I asked, my hands curling up into balls of anger as I stared at the tumultuous skies above us, reflecting my inner soul with every strike of lighting and roll of thunder.

"Nay, Dearest Corpus, thou dost not need to pose, ask, and we shalt answer to our greatest ability," She returned with a gentle smile, easing my soul slightly.

"We dost need to train," I began, my face contorting into a grimace as my fists shook with barely controlled rage. Looking over to her, I could see the understanding in her eyes, the fear of what to come, and the acceptance that not all can be saved. With a nod from her, I continued. "We have become rusty, our reflexes have dulled and our ability to call on the force has dwindled after so many years of peace... However tumultuous is had been," I sighed, letting the tension in my body wash away.

"If thou dost wish a spot of land to preform thy work," Luna began, her body leaning into mine for support, having been drained of her normal energy after seeing Amazing Grace in her current condition. "Then thou shalt have it... Though, we might ask, would it be possible to train a few of our forces in the art of the sword? Having heard of how thee and thy friend, Jazz Heartstrings, I believe his name was, had told me of thy skill-"

"We shalt train any willing pony in the art of the sword, though many will have handicaps because of their inability to grasp things..." Interrupting her, I placed a hand on her back, running it soothingly back and forth over her shoulder-blades.

"Thank thee, Dearest Corpus... Now, let us be off, we must get out of this rain! And We art sure that Aurora and our dearest Nephew Magnus have worked up a tizzy waiting for us..." Luna chuckled, her melodious voice echoing about the rainy square as we quickly traveled from cover to cover to avoid the storm.

Luna... She was precious to me... having seen what had befallen Grace pushed me to strengthen myself, to build up what I once was, what I would again be. My thoughts traveled, my ears picking up the sound of birds chirping easily in the spring fall rains... It was getting close to winter... Closer than one would want in these times. The sound of thunder roaring brought me back to my senses.

Looking at Luna, and taking note of her chipper attitude, I could picture a beautiful mid autumn day, away from all this turmoil, just us and our friends... Aurora, Magnus, Jazz, Grace, Sentinel, Ducati, and Amber... The nine of us , just enjoying the cool air as we traded stories of battles long past, and dreams of the future... Though with how things were going with the war effort now in full swing- that idea of a perfect day seemed farther and farther away.

"Corpus!" Luna called, finally having gotten my attention. The rain pelting me as I stood out in the middle of the street. Having stopped moving while getting lost in my thoughts. "Thy mind must be else where our Dearest Friend, for we hast called thee many times, and only dost thou _now_ answer us," she teased, a gentle, yet powerful, mocking smile adorning her lips as she giggled at my predicament.

"T'was but a case of delusional thinking, t'is nothing to worry thine head over," I tittered back, encouraging a slight blush from her cheeks.

"What ever shall we do... The noble knight think we dost tease him?" Luna quipped in a girlish voice as she fluttered her eyes at me, earning my amusement instead of my ire.

"Yes... Though when this knight dost think thy cheekiness is over rated, thou hast caused no skin to fall from his bones... No?" I jibed back. Her pouting look almost making me laugh when she figured out I was onto her and not giving an ounce of influence over to her.

"Now, let us begone to the warmth of thine tent, and the company of fine creatures more suitable to be counted as relatives than friends,"

With a huff, Luna sulked her way through the curtain like entrance of her tent and allowed me entrance after her. We were welcomed by the sight of Aurora bombarding a book fort with pillows, and the screeches of a small child laughing uproariously in overwhelming joy.

Looking back and forth as the pillows flew from one side of the tent to the other, Luna and I could only smile. Contentment and superfluous joy radiated from us as we watched the two fight, pillows acting as boulders from siege craft as the two pelted each other.

"Aurora, Magnus! We hast returned to thee!" I called out, falling to a knee as I swept my arms out to embrace my pseudo-nephew mid leap. His laughter and golden smile brightening up my dreary day."Uncle Corpus! SO good to see thee again so soon!" He declared loudly into my shoulder, his muzzle pressed into it so firmly to muffle his voice.

"Aye! T'is soon dear Magnus," I murmured as I clutched him firmly to my chest, arms wrapping tightly around him as I stood. Aurora slinked over to sit beside my legs, her lion predatory grace letting her move without jostling her injuries. Looking up at me with her yellow eyes, sending me a soft smile of thanks and gratitude as she leaned into me.

"T-hank ya Lorde Cor-t-us... Fer e-t-ery t-hing..." She mewled, her speech still broken and forced... But still comprehensible. Moving a hand to her head, I ruffled a few of her downy feathers in a comforting fashion, surprising the gryphon with the affection.

"Thou art forever welcome Aurora..." I sighed out, looking over to a smiling Luna as she yawned.

"T'is late, and thy moon sees reason to not rise to its full arc yet Dearest Luna," I pointed out the window with my free hand, gesturing towards the ever rising moon. "Perchance thou would move it to its proper spot in the mural we call the magnificent night?" I besieged her, my face kind and filled with mischief.

"Yes, yes, very good Dear Corpus, t'is quite true..." She said, bumbling over her words as she raced to the window to raise the moon.

Laughing in a bemused fashion, Aurora Magnus, and I all moseyed on over to the large bed that took up the next room of Luna's tent. Laying Magnus' sleeping body on one of the pillows, I turned and picked Aurora up, much to her surprise and indignation, and placed her on it as well.

"Lorde Cor-t-us, what art ta 'eaning of t-his?" She questioned, very confused about my actions as she stood on the bed with shaking legs.

"We dost wish to be close to the only ones we think fondly of... And thou art among those, so with thy word, we dost wish thine company tonight..."

"Fine..." She relented with a tinting of her cheeks as she moved up to curl around Magnus. Smiling at the scene they made, a predator guarding prey, I chuckled throatily and used the Force to gently pull a sheet over them, surprising Aurora slightly. She shot me a look, but relented and busied herself away with toying with Magnus' curly hair, twirling it between clawed talons as she smiled endearingly at him.

Saving the scene to memory with a bit of Force magic, I ghosted my way back to Luna. Catching the tail end of her magical session with the Moon, I slid up along next to her. Alerting her to my presence with a soft chuckle, I laid a bare hand across her shoulders at the base of her neck. Kneeding her muscles there, I could feel the tension in them start to make an appearance.

Her body relaxed into my touch, my fingers digging into her muscles as I let the healing energies of the Force flow into her aching muscles. Rubbing the back of her neck, right above her shoulders, I could feel the tension there melt away with every pressured rub of my thumbs and fingers. Trailing up her neck to the base of her skull, I continued on with my ministrations, relieving her of her tension with extreme prejudice.

At the base of her skull, I let my fingers wrap around the back of her lower jaw and part of her neck as my thumbs pressed at the back of her head. With aid from the Force, I sent pulses of cold and hot into my hands, warming them and cooling them in a relaxing manner.

"Mmmm"

She murmured and moaned every so often that it was almost like I was turning her body into an instrument with how I was making her mewl with pleasure.

"D-don't stop... What every it is, just don't stop," She pleaded with a pleasured sigh, her legs turning week as I slid my hands down her neck and to her shoulders, letting my fingers run through her silk like hair as I did. Resting them on her shoulders, I kneed the muscles there, pushing and pulling as I let the Force infuse itself into her body, directing it with my fingers towards the more stressed areas.

Sliding across her satin fur, I kneed the muscles trailing up to her back, my fingers digging in as she let out a silky moan of comfort. Running my Force enhanced fingers up, and down, her spine, I received a dozen or so similar responses. Moans, guttural groans, and ecstatic sighs of pleasure fell from her lips in a flood as I tended to her, letting her know that I will always take care of her as I was now.

As she began to fall into the floor from the sensations of pleasure the release of stress provided, I scooped her up in my arms and whisked us off to bed- joining Aurora and Magnus in their cuddling. Laying her down, I was struck with the sight of her wing jutting out and encompassing Aurora and Magnus, drawing them in close as she did.

"Sleep tight Magnus, Aurora, we hast been within the realm of the waking for far too long... We shalt see thee in the morn, My dearest Family..." She cooed. She then smiled as she saw a ghost of one form on h-our adopted Nephew.

"Come, join us," She purred as her face lay against the firm pillows, a cheeky grin spreading as she looked at me, amused at my hesitation. "Dearest Corpus, thou hast earned thy rest... And much more," She whispered the last part, turning away as a lone tear drifted from her eyes as her smile crashed down into nothing.

"Then by thine behest, we join..." I murmured in her ear, laying down beside her. I left my clothing on as I wrapped a protective arm around the Alicorn, her slender frame pressing into my chest and abdomen. Her sky blue hair framed her face perfectly as she lay there, already fast asleep and away in the world of dreams. Following quick after her, I soon fell into the loving embrace of darkness and dreams.

* * *

Awaking to the warmth of bodies pressed against me, I kept still as I let my memories of the previous night come back to me.

'_Ok, slept in Luna's tent again... Aurora and Magnus were already there... I helped ease Luna's stress before bed... In a non sexual way- mostly... And now I'm awake, bodies are laying on me, and I need to use the fresher... Well shit,_' I thought as I looked down and saw that Luna and Magnus had taken to wrapping me up in a tangle of their limbs and hair... Much to my amusement. Aurora on the other hand was perched precariously on my stomach, looking like a simple house cat with how her tail had wrapped around her as she lay there.

Lifting Aurora up with the Force, I set her down on the open side of the bed. I then shifted Magnus off my legs and set him on a pillow... And then I rolled away from Luna right as she yawned, her legs freeing me from their grasp so I could get away.

Landing on my face when I fell to the floor, I got up and rubbed my sore nose, not wishing for any swelling to appear. Running off to the fresher, I readied for my day.

* * *

Walking towards the armory, I ran into a friend, one I very much wanted to talk to anyway.

"Jazz! How art thou! Thine coat is more wrought than I remember," I stated as I pointed out a few bloodied spots on his body, feeling a mix of anger and protecting instinct wash over me.

"Aye Corpus my friend! I just got into a little scuffle with these stallions about how we had fared in the prison... They called us pansies... I made them eat their words," He stated happily with a bright smile on his face. His body language shown that he had no further injuries than the ones I could see, and that he was rather happy bout the outcome.

"Ah, we hoped it wasn't so, but if thou hast shown them the error of their words, then good," I smirked at him, leaning over to pat his shoulder. Getting another happy laugh out of him, I motioned for him to follow.

"So my friend, what art thou up to? No heart breaking I hope?" Jazz teased, tapping me in the leg with his hoof in a playful manner.

"Nay good Jazz, we hast not broke hearts this day, though Grace may be broken beyond repair... The physicians say that she has slipped into an emotionally enduced coma..." I informed him, my face set in a serious mask as I conversed further. "They think that she may never wake from it."

"Coma?" Jazz asked, looking rather confused, "What's that mine friend?" He asked, his tone confirming his lack of knowledge on the situation.

"T'is similar to when a pony faints, the body becomes unresponsive- thou can't get the pony to do anything, or wake up," I explained, waiting for him to nod in understanding before I continued. Getting his attetnion again, I proceeded. "The only difference between a faint and Coma, is that the pony has a higher chance of never waking up... And is likely to have brain injury because of it..." I lamented, seeing his face turn a few shaes lighter as he finally understood the circomstances.

"Well kriff..."

"Kriff is right our friend, And we art not practiced in the art of healing well enough to return her to us unharmed, nor at all generally speaking."

"Then what art thou doing out here Corpus?" Jazz asked, his brow up turned as he questioned me, his amber eyes burrowing into mine.

"We art out to retrieve our weapons... And train. Though with a request from the Princess," I stated as we rounded a corner that spilled us out into a noisy square, "We art to train as many able bodied ponies in sword based combat..." I stopped as I saw a mare yelling at another pony that was running off.

"He stole mah purse! He stole it! Somepony help meh!" She cried. No one even turned an ear to listen as she broke down right in the middle of the square.

"Jazz-"

"Lets go!"

Jazz raced off after the perpetrator, his wings unfurled as he flew into the air with practiced grace.

Using the Force, I flew over the crowd and landed next to the mare. Looking her over, I saw that she was a Unicorn, her fur beige in color while her mane was a cornflour blue. Her Red eyes stared up at me with such intensity that I thought they would devour me.

Her body was beaten and torn, patches of fur missing while other spots were caked on with blood and other substances.

"Madam," I began, kneeling next to her, "Thou hast been injured... Who did this to thee?" I asked, calm and reassurance flooding my tone as I spoke to her.

"_He_ did... The one that stole my purse... He and his friends did this to me..." She wailed out falling into my waiting arms as her body shook with each rack of sobs that tore through her.

"Madam, thou hast to stay here, We shalt be back with the Shuta, along with thine purse... Now stay," I placated her before running off, using the Force to propel myself faster, and farther, with each leap. Landing on roof top after roof top, I soon caught up with Jazz, seeing his green body flying through the air as he dogged the thief down.

"Jazz, where's that sackless colt!"I yelled, my anger spiked after having spoken with the mare.

"Down and ahead of us a ways, I'm not as fast as I was," He coughed out, his lungs burning from the exertion. "Go get'em Corpus!" He shouted as I pulled ahead, leaving him to trail behind.

Landing on the ground, I pumped my body full of the energies of the Force. Empowering myself with its mystical power, I shot forwards at unheard of speed and tackled the little bastard into a nearby cart filled with Cabbages.

"MY CABBAGES!" The vendor screeched as he looked on in shock at how his crop had been destroyed.

"You art found little colt... And may the authorities not have mercy on you..." I growled, hoisting the grown stallion up by the scruff of his neck. Carrying him back towards the square, I looked back at the Vendor and shouted.

"Go to thine Princess of the night, she shalt help thee deal with thine problems, just inform her of our fault in this."

Nodding dumbly at my very existence, the vendor scurried off.

* * *

"Ya'know... We hast this ability to garner all sorts of trouble when we're together... T'is rather-"

"Enjoyable, we'd say," I smirked, garnering a smirk from Jazz as well, his amber eyes shinning with mirth and mischief.

"Aye, Enjoyable, now lets go get ya yer weapons!" Jazz declared, rising up on his hind legs as he pointed off in a random direction with a fore hoof.

Cracking up into a fit of laughter, I patted him on the back, liking his spirit even more with every encounter we had.

"Aye, lets us be gone then!" I declared, making over-exaggerated marching movements as we moved on down the boulevards towards our destination.

Turning left onto a side street, we passed many ponies whom were looking rather worn and weathered from the recent conflicts nearby, though not many, they still forced many to flee.

"Commander Corpus!?" A familiar voice called, pulling Jazz and I from our thoughts as we neared another square.

"Yes?" I called, looking around to see if I recognized anyone in the crowd around us.

"Captain Purple Heart, Sir, at your service Sir!" A Pine colored pony barked as she introduced herself. Her Orange eyes burning with a deep devotion as she stared up at me, her left fore leg brought across her chest in a formal salute. Her Turquoise mane was done up in a bun, giving her an older appearance.

"Captain," Jazz and I snapped our own salutes, slamming our right appendages across our chests in return. "Peace."

Smiling, the three of us relaxed.

"So Captain, we dost not remember meeting thee before now, care to enlighten us?" I asked, feeling rather tactless with my question, but it was the only way I could think of asking her.

"T'is fine Commander," She chuckled girlishly, "I am Captain of Squad 9, the one thou rallied in the charge against the gryphon trap."

Her knowing smile broadened as my eyes widened, finally realizing who exactly I was talking to.

"AH! Captain! T'is is good to finally have met thee," I exclaimed, "Tell us, dost thy squad still hold its full compliment?"

"Aye, it does Commander, though we hast moved many of our soldiers around to help with the training... It put a strain on us, but we got everything under control now." She smiled her shoulders sinking a little as she talked.

"That is understandable Captain, though might we ask something of thee?"

"If I can answer, I will Commander."

"Hast thine Squad been taught in the ways of the sword?"

"Sword? Dost thou mean the daggers and such our troops carry?"

"Nay, the sword, the sword, like a blade wing sword!"

"OH! Nay then Commander, just those few pegasi I have in my Squad have been taught how to use them, why?"

"We are being charged with the act of training a few soldiers how to fight with a bladed weapon... But, running into thee has given us the idea of having thee help with this endeavor."

"Oh?"

"Yes, having fought with thine squad before, it would be easy to venture that thou would be fine with aiding us in our venture, if thou would please."

"Bowing slightly in her direction, she blushed. Its not everyday that your commanding officer asks for your help with... Much of anything really.

"We would be honored Commander!" She exclaimed as she also bowed to us.

"Thank you Captain Purple Heart, if thou would bring thy squad to an open training ground, we will find thee in a few minutes, we must acquire our weapons first and we will meet thee soon."

Saluting to each other in parting, Jazz and I made way though the crowds of Fletstone and arrived at the town barracks. Seeing a fairly buff Earth Pony manning the counter, I waved to him, garnering his attention as we both walked over to him.

"How might I help ya two gentlecolts?" He asked, his voice kind and happy with a rough undertone that matched his muscled appearance.

"We art here to acquire a few weapons of ours that had been taken here when we arrived... Under Commander Corpus," I told him, keeping the mirth out of my tone when I saw him widen his eyes at finally having recognized me. Spluttering, the stallion shot off to the back to look for a bin containing my weapons.

"So, Captain Purple Heart then?" Jazz stated randomly.

"Huh?"

"Captain Purple Heart, where exactly did ya meet 'er Corpus? 'Cause its not like ya met many mares while we were out," He taunted, his voice condescending and rigid.

"We met during the rout, We had led her and her said squad to victory over a few Gryphonian knights... Though it was only shortly before the end of the rout that this happened," I told him in confusion, not really understanding where he was coming from.

"Oh, well then, whatever then..." Flustered, Jazz dropped the subject, much to my confusion.

"Commander!" The voice of the armory keeper interrupted my thoughts as he stepped forward, kicking a bin filled with my blades among the destroyed garments from before.

"Thank you sir," I nodded to in thanks, "Now would thou please retrieve the belongings of one Jazz Heartstrings... We art sure he would be glad to receive them," smirking playfully at the spluttering armorer I looked at Jazz. He was trying not to bust a gut as the stallion ran back to retrieve Jazz's weapons.

"Do ya realize how long i've been trying to get my crap from him?" Jazz quipped, his cocky smile never leaving his face.

"No," I snarked, smiling all the way.

"The whole damn time thou've been here! Day in day out been hounding that bugger for my swords! And all it took was thou talking to 'im and I get mah things... What kind of crap is that!" Jazz barked, his laughter filling the area. "But did ya see the look on his face! He looked ready to piss 'imself after ya asked him to get mah things! BUWAHAHAHA!" HE cried out, falling over having laughed so hard.

"Aye, it was glorious!" I cried, wiping a tear from my eye before the stallion returned.

"Commander, here ya go!" The stallion said as he pushed a basket across the counter towards Jazz, sending the emerald furred stallion a glare as he did.

"Is there a problem here Sir?" I asked with a deadly even tone.

"Nay Commander... I'll be on mah way now..." the stallion stated as he quickly ran away with his tail between his legs.

"HAHA! Brilliant!" Jazz exclaimed as he slipped his blades on, fumbling slightly with his hooves, but getting it eventually.

"So... How hast the replacement for thy leg treated thee thus far?" I asked, finally addressing the white elephant in the room.

"Well, considering that they just strapped on a metal leg and called it a replacement... Fairly well," Jazz replied morosely, his face blank as he stared off into the distance.

"Well... We an tell that though art still able to fly, or else we would not have caught he thief earlier... So it does not hinder thy flight much, yes?"

"Actually, it does... That was the fastest I can travel by air now... But it does not hinder our fighting prowess, though when I kick things with that leg, they tend to break a lot easier!" he exclaimed with a bit of joy, a nasty smile spreading on his face.

"Good good, we would hate to have our guard incapacitated so soon after giving him the position, nay?" Looking at him slyly, Jazz just stopped dead in his tracks, looking at me with his jaw on the ground and his stare blank as he tried to contemplate my words.

"So... Ya weren't just yanking mah chain back there..." He said, talking about the time in the prison.

"Nay Jazz! We would never joke about such a thing! Especially after thou hast saved our life a few times now... We owe thee, but now is not the time for such is it, friend?"

"No... I guess it's not... Well, the next best thing ya can do is let me keep savin' ya life, right?" Jazz replied cockily, making me laugh at his attempt at humor.

"Yes, we guess so... Now, let us go find Purple heart and her troops."

* * *

**Hate it, love it, Fuck it up and pound it? I don't know... You tell me how ya'll liked it! I just write this shit XD**

**What do you guys think of Corpus training a group of ponies? Interesting? Saw it coming? Lame? Fuck if I know, He just needs shit to do until its time to ship out again... Or until Luna decides he's had enough sulking and fucks his ass... Alicorn style! XD**

**RATE, Review, and THEN follow/fave I don't care, as long as I get some kind of response from you guys I'm good :D**


	3. Testing the Ninth- So much fun: Ch 3

Walking into a clearing with several trees dotting its face, Jazz and I came upon a group of fourteen ponies milling about in the shadows of the largest tree there. The pegasi were busy sitting in the trees lie birds to notice our approach, while the Unicorns and Earth ponies were busy arguing over tactics and other nonessential bits of information for the day. Captain Purple Heart and another Unicorn were off to the side talking about something, though neither of us could hear what it was.

By the time we got within distance to hear them clearly, Purple heart saw us and shouted at her men to stand at attention. In a rush of limbs, fur, and feathers, all twelve of her soldiers came to a halt several feet in front of us, all looking rather flustered at the sudden role call.

"All hoofs reporting in!" The Unicorn next to Purple Heart barked, his right fore leg brought over his chest in salute. All the rest of the ponies then followed suit, presenting arms as they awaited my reprieve.

Reciprocating the salute I motioned for them to be at ease. Looking from one pony to the next I frowned. Most of them were very young, almost too young...

"What the hell is recruitment doing..." I muttered, getting Jazz's attention, as well as Purple Hearts. Bringing a hand up to rub my face, I sighed. "Captain Purple Heart... Are these truly thy own, for we see Colts and Fillies before us, not stallions and mares..." I groaned out.

"I know Commander... But these are the fresh recruits that Command has sent us... And they told us to get them into fighting shape as soon as possible," precise and to the point, like reading from a script, Purple Heart's monotony was... depressing.

"Well, damn," I muttered, '_It could be worse?' _sighing, "Alright, introduce thyselves please... We won't address thee by 'you' all day, so a name would be pleasant."

"True Diligence, Sir, Private..." An earth pony started off, he had a brown coat, rusty mane, and blue eyes. He stood at about 4 foot 11 inches and had a book wrapped in silver chains for his mark. He was rather built, though almost on the lean side of things truth be told.

"Loving Grace, Sir, Private," A Lavender coated Pegasus stated, her tone confident and kind, her mane was hot pink and flowed down her neck in a braid. She had true teal eyes and a white cross over a blue heart as her mark- she stood at 4 foot 2 inches.

"Even Keel, Sir, Private," This earth pony stallion stood at five foot even, almost coming up to my chest. He had a Gray coat, Aquamarine mane, Pink eyes, and a watch tower cast in flames as his mark. His mane was short and very spiky, almost gravity defying in its spikyness.

"Private Amaranth Star, sir, at your service," a female Pegasus stated with a smile, her black mane came down to just over her shoulders, meeting her brown coat evenly across the back. Her Gray eyes stared up into mine with a powerful intensity that belied a strong will. She also had several purple stars spread out across her flanks like the night as her mark.

The rest of the soldiers weren't very... Interesting after that, mostly plain browns and whites with very unassuming names like Shield, lock, and Bass... Amaranth, True, Even, and Loving were the only ones that truly stood out of the group, besides Purple heart and her second... Whom I had yet to garner a name from.

"Sergeant, what is thy name? For we have learned theirs, but not thee's..." I queried.

"My name is Morning Star, Sir, Sergeant of Squad 9 along side Captain Purple heart..." Morning star was a lithe looking Unicorn stallion. He stood at 4 foot 3 inches and wasn't very... Intimidating for a stallion. He had a charcoal colored coat with a Crimson colored mane that swooped down his neck and cascaded over his shoulders like a tide, this made him look regal and commanding in patriarchal sense. His eyes though... Were Off Yellow, and very... Disturbing to look at at first glance. The interesting thing about his mark though was that it was a single star, it was half black and half white, with the divider running diagonally across it from bottom left to top right.

"It is good to meet thee Sergeant, now, let us get started... Each of thee will break off into groups of three," I commanded, making them all groan slightly, save Purple Heart and Morning Star. "Jazz Heartstrings, Morning star, Even keel, group one..." I began. Morning Star and Purple Heart look at me in surprise. Jazz on the other hand looked rather pleased.

"Should be fun!" He shouted as he stepped forward, though when everyone caught sight of his replaced leg, many paled. "What? Never seen a faker before?" He asked, a psychotic grin growing on his face until he erupted in a fit of laughter. "Corpus, these kids are going to be fun!" He called out, making me chuckle.

"Eh, if thee says so Jazz," I snorted, "Just be sure not to break them too badly!" I barked back, making several of them back up some, even Morning and Purple looked a little pale thanks to that little back and forth.

"Next is Purple Heart, True Diligence, and Loving Grace as group two..." They stayed rather somber as I called their names, not drawing attention to themselves.

"Amaranth star, Azure Keep, and Key Hole, Group three..." From there I named off the rest of the groups and only received minimal resistance from the troops, much to Jazz's disappointment.

"Alright... This is the objective of this little training exercise... Make. us. Move... From this circle," I stated slowly and clearly for each of them to hear, making a small circle around myself with my foot.. And to say their expressions were hilarious would have been an understatement. Jazz was sweating bullets, Purple Heart was white in the face, Morning Star was almost deathly white, Loving Grace had a look that made me think she was constipated, Even keel was about ready to split his sides from laughter, Amaranth was... Well... Blank really, she just looked at me like I had lost my mind- frankly speaking, I think that too some times!

The rest just had looks of furious determination written all over their faces as they geared up to take me down.

"Alright... We shalt only use that quarter staff over yonder," I pointed towards a spear that had lost its blade, and then pulled it into my grasp, shocking the present congregation, sans Jazz, into silence. "Now... Groups five and six... Step forward," Heading my words, the two groups of three came forward. "You will be coming at us with the intent to kill... Anything less and you will be injured, Clear?"

"Yes sir!" They all shouted, even the groups that weren't called up.

"Then... Begin!" three unicorns, three pegasus and two earth ponies charged forward, each brandishing their own style of weapon, wing blades, enchantments/daggers, and bladed shoes.

Holding my staff at the ready, I watched as the group of six moved around me, trying to block off all routs of escape... Even though I had ordered them to try and move me from the spot I was station in. In front of me were two pegasi and one earth pony, while behind me were three unicorns. I could feel the Unicorns charging up some kind of spell while the three before me charged, all three moving at once to try and dislodge me.

The Earth pony ran up and stopped, just a foot from me, where he then spun around and cocked his hind legs back to try and kick me. At the same time, his two allies were trying to dive bomb me, both brandishing their wing blades to try and intimidate me.

"Gonna have to try harder than that!" I shouted, spinning my staff in a counter clockwise rotation that I used to divert the earth ponies strike, forcing him to over extend and fall over. In the same motion I also brought my staff up to connect with both of the pegasi's heads, sending them earth bound with minimal effort.

Turning towards my last three adversaries, I was forced to weave around several beams of magical energy, though they were rather poorly aimed, timed, and held almost no power... As the three Unicorns kept up their barrage, the marched closer, trying to make it harder and harder for me to dodge their continuous attacks. If done correctly, their assault could have proven deadly... But with their uncoordinated attacks, I was on the verge of boredom...

With a small step forwards and a swing of my staff, all three of them were sent tumbling to the ground, falling flat on their faces in a daze.

"Stop, all stop..." I groaned out... Having had enough of this circus called a training exercise. "JAZZ! Tell us what they did wrong?" I ordered while looking at the six ponies arrayed around me.

"Well first off, they decided to fight ya," He snickered, much to my hidden amusement. Trying to keep a straight face, I shook my head no. "Alright, they split up, first off... Thou'rt one opponent... They should have just bum rushed ya and gotten the exercise over with... The executed a pincer move just fine... But they did not have any sort of coordination to speak of when they tried to attack... That, and the last three moved towards you all at once... If they had been using their magic correctly, they could have taken you... Or at least made it a little harder, eh Corpus?" He asked playfully, earning a few insults and other remarks from the other ponies.

"Eh, that last part may have been true... But the rest was correct... They had no coordination, no thought of the other pony next to him or her... If this had been out on the field, all of them would be dead right now," stating the obvious and putting it bluntly were the only ways I was going to get anything through their heads, and seeing as the rest were now nodding profusely at what I was telling them, it seemed to be working.

"Alright... Group 3, step forward, thou art charged with retrieving each of thy comrades from a battle situation, do this in a timely matter while evading us... Now... Start!"

Getting in a ready stance, I awaited the three ponies to come and fight me.

Amaranth Star looked at me with dispassionate eyes, motioning for the unicorn in their group to engage while she and the pegasus moved off to take care of the troops.

"Thou has seen the folly of thy comrades in doing this stallion, why follow in their steps?!" I shouted, acting rather angry with him as he charged up his horn.

In the blink of an eye, he had fired off several dozen lances of energy, each one aimed at me.

"Oh krif!" I muttered as I then rolled to the side, getting out of the way of his lances. Looking back, I saw the ground explode into a shower of dust and rock.

'_note to self... Don't get hit by that shit!'_ bringing up my staff, I leaped towards him, trying to surprise her... To no avail, he stopped in his tracks and with a faint lighting of his horn, he fired off a single lance, aimed for my chest.

Dodging to the side, I was unable to react fast enough when a pair of hooves slammed into my back, sending me sprawling to the ground.

"Ugh!" grunting, I rolled with the hit and landed on my feet, covered in dirt and grass. Looking behind me, I noticed that a few of the bodies had been moved, away from the battle field and off towards the sidelines.

"Doing good! But thou must do better!" I called out, rushing the three ponies as they tried to move another pair of bodies.

"Go, I'll handle him!" The pegasus shouted, flashing his wing blades into position as he dashed towards me. Gripping the end of my staff like a massive sword, I met his rush head on. When he got close enough, I swung, putting a fair bit of power into my swing to deal with this overconfident child... What I didn't expect was for him to twist mid stride. In that one moment he had greatly shortened my weapon, having used his blades to cut it in half on his way to me.

Stepping in with his left, he twisted his body. As he twisted he brought his legs in, trying to keep them out of harms way while he lashed out with his wing; blades extended, towards my chest. With a flash of metal and a small grunt, I was sent back a good ten feet.

Blood began to soak through my shirt, staining it where the long slash from my opponents blade been made. Rubbing my gut, I smirked, acknowledging the tact and fore planning that my opponent had used to injure me.

When he had lashed out with his wing, he had also struck out with all three of his coiled limbs, unleashing the pent up energy into my gut, where he sent me flying.

"All soldiers have been accounted for sir!" Morning Star shouted, a look of awe and worry marred his face as he looked back and forth between my injuries and the soldiers before me.

"Where did thy knowledge of that move come from soldier?"

"I made it up myself sir! Back in basic... Never got to try it out till now though sir!" He responded with a crisp salute as I eyed him. Scowling for a few minutes more as I looked him over one more time, I grinned.

"What's thy name, again, soldier?"

"Azure Keep sir! Private Azure Keep!" He responded dutifully, his straight face unlike all the other soldiers present, sans Purple Heart, Morning Star, and Jazz... He had a fiery orange mane, dark brown coat and pupilless eyes green eyes.

"Tell us, what dost that mark on thy flank represent?"

"It is my will, my devotion, to my kingdom," He said as he gave a half turn of his head in its direction. "The wall represents my will, While the chains that surround it represent the ironclad devotion I have for this kingdom and its rulers..." His mark, as he had stated, was of a wall, covered in silver chains. While above it floated two orbs, one of the blazing sun, the other of the stalwart moon.

"Very good soldier, ye may step back in line."

Looking over everyone else, I was beginning to feel... Anticipation? Yes, anticipation. Those that I had tested before had dropped my expectations by a large margin... But now, with these three having rescued all of their allies- they have replenished my faith in their ability to be great.

Jazz, being Jazz, smirked. He knew that his team was to be next... His smile was rather unpleasant to those around him, not having known of the horrors we had faced in the prison, and before... We both knew that battle was where we could let go, let the flow of death be by our hands. This was his release, this sparring session, this was where he could let go until the next battle hit us and we were called to take part once again.

"Jazz, ye need not look so enthused our friend!" I teased, earning a few weak laughs from everypony else as I stared him down, my own sick smile spreading onto my lips in return.

"Oh, I'm not being enthusiastic my friend... I'm just happy... I've been wanting to spar against ya for so long now it almost hurts!" He laughed, his voice carrying for a few minutes in the clearing.

"Then lets start," I began, motioning for the rest of the groups to clear out save for the first and second groups. "Jazz, Purple... The two of thee art now in charge of two separate entities... Thy goal is to take our staff from us... But now... We will be using a blunted sword, Courtesy of the local smithy..." lifting my hand up to the skies, a sword came barreling towards me, arcing up from the ground some ways away and through the air. With a loud slap; the hilt of the long, Curved blade, weapon hit my palm. Spinning it in my hand a few times to test the balance, I laid it across my shoulder to rest.

"Thou dost have as long as possible to take it... Good luck."

With little thought to action; Jazz and Loving Grace darted into the air, Morning Star and Purple Heart began firing bolts of pure magic, Even Keel and True Diligence both charged. The three pronged attack was something that usually wasn't seen on a squad basis, but against a singular opponent- it was a sound strategy.

Spinning the dulled weapon in my hand I charged. Weapon at the ready, I weaved between the lances coming from Morning and Purple, not allowing them to touch me as I raced towards Even and True. Sliding under a particularly thick barrage, I came up right under Even. Lashing out with my sword, I batted him to the side- only using enough force to move and not to injure.

Jumping up over his body I took a few strikes to the chest from the Unicorn Duo. Staggering as I hit the ground I was forced on to the defensive as True, Jazz, and Love pounced. The two pegasi lashing out with their wings to try and get me to drop the staff while True assaulted my legs.

With only the barest hint of luck, I was able to smash through. Having to move True aside with the flat of my sword I was able to duck away from Jazz and Love, right as they were about to strike my head. They both ended up crashing into each other and falling to the ground in a heap of moans and twitching limbs. True stumbled off to the side of us, his head still ringing from the flat of my blade hitting his ear.

Seeing an opening, Morning Star and Purple Heart opened fire. Lances of purple and Gray magic flew towards me and around me as I wove through the hell fire like a dancer to music. I somehow ended up next to True once again, though only long enough to deliver a passing blow and send him tumbling to the dirt, half conscious and out of the fight like the rest.

"Give up Captain! We have won this match!" I shouted, having just decimated all of their forces within minutes of starting the exercise.

"We... Fine, end exercise," She grumbled out. Walking over towards Love and Jazz, I almost laughed. Almost being for the fact that Jazz was glaring daggers at my face and about ready to kill me.

"Having fun?" I teased, a shit eating grin plastered on my face as I held in the laughter.

"Kill ya... I want ta kill ya SOOOO bad right now," Jazz mumbled with abject loathing in his eyes. And that's where I drew the line.

Busting up I fell over and just pointed at him with a shaking hand, "The PLOT! BUWAHAHAHAHA!" I almost rolled over I was laughing so hard, 'cause there he was, laying on his back, with love sprawled out on top of him... with her crotch-&amp;-Ass in his face and her face in his crotch... It was Kriffing Hilarious!

"SKIN YOU ALIVE AND EAT YOU!" Jazz roared as he flew from underneath the mare, startling her awake, as he charged at me in a rage.

"oh Shit..." I mumbled as I got up and ran, begging the Force for more power.

-_We dun got nothin' more ta give Cap'an! Y're just gonna haft'ta run on ye own steam!_\- A surprisingly Scottish voice shouted in my head as I ran, causing me to stumble and fall prey to Jazz's wrath.

"Have mercy!"

"NEVER!"

"NOOOOOooooo!"

* * *

**So, Corpus is training the ponies... Shit... The Gryphons better watch out, 'cause big bad and gruesome over here might just start ripping everyone a new one XD**

**If anyone wants to name one of the seven remaining Squad members, just post a name. You can post up to seven names- one for each member. The name I like the most for each one will be written down and placed in my book of Oc's for this story... They WILL be used... For how long- I really don't know XD**

**If you have any questions... Or just want to tell me something completely unrelated to this in any way... Just post a review- I'm not averse to hate mail either, just be prepared for a return barrage :D**


	4. Always when I'm meditating: Ch 4

**Three weeks four days after having met Ninth Squad**

**Training field by the large tree**

* * *

"Swing Lower! Hitting it from that angle will only send thee off balance! Strike more for the jugular. That is a weak spot in the armor," I yelled, getting a chorus of 'Yes Sir!' from everypony around me. Each member of the Squad Nine was situated before a replica of a gryphon warrior in full body armor. I was schooling them on the best areas to aim for and how to take them down quickly.

"Bring more power to the front, make it an automatic response to aim for the weakest spots! Find them, and train for them!" I shouted, walking around the soldiers arrayed before me. Morning and Purple looked to be holding out alright, though Morning seemed to be more lax in his training than even the newest members of the Squad. Looking over to the Pegasi, I noticed they were working on the same maneuvers as the rest of the ponies... Though it seemed much harder when one is using wing blades instead of any other kind of armament.

"Jazz, bring the rest of the Pegasi compliment over here, we dost have some things to tell thee!" I shouted as I gestured for a few Earth Ponies to keep at it. Walking off towards the massive tree that everypony had been under yesterday, I motioned for the group to come on over.

"Come, come- gather round!" Motioning them around me in a circle I got to business, "Now, First of... We dost have a question for thee?" This caused a few of them to look at me blankly, not expecting that.

"Aye sir, what is it?" Azure Stood ramrod straight as he looked me in the eye, almost daring me for some reason.

"What is the fastest way to disable a Pegasi?" I asked bluntly, making them all jolt back at the question.

"Um, Head?" A random voice asked getting a few chuckles from Jazz and a few of the... Imaginative minds of our group.

"Destroy our wings, and we are but weaker than Earth ponies Commander... Right?" Amaranth Star started with much confidence in her answer, until she noticed the stillness of her other comrades and becoming timid at the end.

"Very good Amaranth, that is precisely it," I nodded in approval, "Now... What would work best at incapacitating a Gryphon then?"

"Head? Sire?" The same voice from earlier asked, getting a few chuckles out of us yet again.

"As amusing as that would be to render a Gryphon nonthreatening, that is the wrong answer," Looking around at them all again, I saw Jazz's eyes shine as it dawned on him. Sending him a small glare to silence him, I waited to see if the rest were able to come to the same conclusion.

"Wings sire, their wings are their weakness, are they not?" Azure Keep asked, his deep voice reminding me of a fellow I Knew long ago.

"Aye, that is true Azure, Now, Why is that true?"

"That would ground them, keeping them from taking control of the skies..." Jazz muttered, looking at me with a wicked smile.

"True again Jazz, Now... How would you make sure to put them down, _permanently_?"

Looking into the eyes of each of my charges, I grinned with a bit of pride as they each looked up.

"Good, Cripple them up high... And let them drop, Ends all the trouble of having to kill them with thine own hooves doesn't it?" I smirked as each of them nodded. Jazz n the other hand looked like he was about to have a heart attack he was so excited.

"Now, what have the lot of ye noticed about their wings thus far?" I asked, giving them all pointed looks.

"They aren't armored?" Azure Stated with uncertainty.

"Yes, continue."

"The ones that actually are battling us in the air are lightly armored..." Amaranth stated, looking like she might figure it out sooner than the rest.

"They have no wing weapons... No blades... No daggers..." Loveing Grace stated, a cold glare aimed at the skies as she began to scowl.

"That! Is exactly it! Everything ye hast stated is true... But Loving Grace caught the win here... They do not have any sort of wing styled weapons... They are almost defenseless in the skies."

"If that is true Commander, then That would explain why they choose to fight us on the ground, would it not?" Another random voice asked.

"That is true, hence why thou will have to lure them into the skies to fight... Just for go trying it in large groups... Jazz," I shot a look his way, getting an embarrassed look out of him in return. Shaking my head I looked back to the private that had asked the question.

"Now, go back to training everypony... And use thy knowledge to try and diswing thy opponents."

Watching them all leave I walked away towards the entrance to the field, seeign someone/somepony waiting for me there.

"Jazz!" I called over my shoulder.

"Yeah?!"

"Make sure they keep working, we shalt be back post haste..."

"Take yer time Corpus! We can keep trianing without ya! Right ponies?!"

"YES SIR!" They all shouted as they kept at their swings and jabs.

"Well, not even a month in and thou hast beaten a new squad into submission," Luna teased, smirking as I chuckled, embarrassment evident all over me.

"Well, once one shows them that they art dealing with a higher ranking, and very well trained, combatant... Things tend to go much smoother... Especially since we were able to take on all of them within a half hour..." I chuckled as she eyed me with a knowing smile on her face.

"Well... We dost have some news for thee dearest Corpus... A Unicorn by the name of Starswirel The bearded is coming by... He has expressed a want to meet with thee, something about a project of his."

"Very well, send him this way when he gets here, we shalt be sure to see him... Was that all Dearest Princess?"

"For now, yes... But we dost require thy attentions with the troops movements... Something is not right..." She scowled, her Teal eyes searching the Horizon for some kind of answer.

"If thou dost wish it Dearest Luna, we can stop the days exercises and accompany thee- or we can hand over the reigns to Jazz Heartstrings and let him take care of the days training," I told her as I looked down at her, my 7 foot 8 inch appearance not letting me do much else unless I knelt down.

"Nay, Corpus... Continue thy training regime, we shalt speak more after thou art finished- we shalt see thy self later..." She smiled, her kindness permeating the air around her like a fine perfume.

"Aye, Luna... We shalt meet thee and our others for a meal later... Lunch perchance?" I asked, a playful smile on my face.

"Sounds reasonable Dearest Corpus... For now though, we bid thee farewell."

Walking away, she left in a flash of light; Teleporting to where ever it is she deemed her self needed within the city walls.

"That... Was interesting," a voice said behind me. Turning around I found Jazz standing there with his head tilted to the side and aimed up at me- a knowing grin on his face.

"Don't... We dost still need to find a way to rescue Grace," I stated simply, causing my friend to grimace and nod his head in agreement.

"Aye, but what if she dost sleep the dreamless sleep my friend? It has been many a day since she has fallen under- but that hast not caused thee grief has it," He stated, walking beside me as we made way towards the Earth Ponies. "Faith, my friend... It rolls off ya like the light of the sun... T'is almost hard to look at thee without seeing it; and the way that the Princess dost see thee... It must be hard on her as well."

"Aye..."

Silence dominated us as we strolled up beside Even Keel and True Diligence. The two stallions were looking at one of the untouched combat dummies I had stationed around the open plain. Conversing about it in a way that only those that had seen fighting before could, Jazz and I broke them out of their secular conversation.

"Even, True... What is this that you found? To be conversing like there is a newer solution?" I prodded, causing both stallions to get on the defensive.

"We were talking on this Commander... We had an idea... Hence why True and I were not practicing the drills you had instructed of us," Even stated cautiously.

"Aye, but first... Is this a true replica of a Gryphons anatomy, their body down to the last detail?" True Diligence asked, his voice sounding much more serious than it usually did.

"Yes, why, hast thee found a new and inventive way to strike this one down?" I asked, prodding again to see what they might divulge.

"Well... Yes, possibly. We were wondering though, are there any physical weaknesses we can exploit with them? Weak bones, soft spots, blind spots... That sort of thing," Even struck off, waving his hoof around as he talked.

"Hmm," I rubbed my chin as I pondered their question, running through my memories to see if anything would be useful to the pair of stallions before me. "Well, if thou were able to strike at their wings, like we hast informed thy squadmates, then they shalt be grounded... But we dost not recall if they had hollow bones or not... We would have to ask one of the refugees if they would be willing to divulge this information to us," I told them, making it a point that they were curious as well.

"Very well Sire, and we had a question about that as well..."

"Really True? What would thou wish to know?"

"How did they become under thy protection sire? Art they not enemies of the kingdom?" Ah, a true question indeed.

"Well, we brought them under our protection so that they would not receive the same punishments bestowed upon them here as they had been in the prison... Right Jazz?"

"Aye my friend," Jazz nodded before looking the two in the eye. "Listen, and listen good... Do not bother those poor Gryphons that have gathered within our walls... Lest they be breaking our laws, for they have been put through worse than any stallion will ever have to live through. Protect them, for they will be a new kind of ally when things are all said and done," Jazz spoke in a... Melancholy voice as he barred his mind from the memories of what he had seen by my side.

"Now, back to thy previous question... Strike for the Wings, this will disable their flight... Then, go for the hind legs. They hide a set of claws that are sharper than any normal sword... Then, the kill, which is done whatever way possible... Clear?"

"CLEAR SIR!" After a four way salute, we broke ranks and the two of us headed over to the Unicorns.

"Captain Purple Heart, strike for the barrel! Not the foreleg!" I shouted, she soon corrected her swing and continued on.

"Morning Star, that sword does not lift into the air on its own!" I growled at the sergeant. This caused him to yelp and hop to his hooves and levitate the sword laying next to him. "Now go for the neck! We want that on the floor in one swipe-NOW!" I snapped, making the stallion flinch when he went to swing. His sword bounced off the neck of the combat dummy and rebounded towards my face. Everyone looked on with bated breath as they saw the loose weapon flying towards my face, not knowing if I was going to be fast enough to dodge it, or even catch it.

With little effort on my part I caught the weapon... Though in a way that frightened the ponies around me, sans Jazz of course.

Floating before me, in a slow tumble, was the Morning Stars sword, my hand raised before it as I held it in the force. Floating it over towards Morning Star, I let it loose to fall at his hooves.

"Let it be known... That if we had been any other instructor... Thou would have been beaten and placed on a platform to be shamed... Now get back to work Star," I spun on my heel and walked back to the tree, not even glancing at the rest of the ponies around me. Granted, Jazz was about as livid as I was right then.

"He should be reprimanded for that! Court-martialed even!" Jazz howled, trying to keep his temper, and failing miserably.

"Calm, Jazz... Ease thy thoughts... HE hast not yet seen battle like we have, so he hast not the temper we have," I said, trying to sooth my friend, but only just.

"Fine, but I do wish to see him taken under thy wing and taught how to fight, he is far too lax to be a Sergeant of her majesties armies as he is now," Jazz grumbled, his feathers ruffling at the mere thought of such a lazy Stallion being allowed to lead.

Sitting down, I crossed my legs and leaned against the massive tree for shade. Coming to sit down beside me, Jazz eyed my position in interest, wondering why I had chosen to sit like that. Not being able to take the silence, he voiced his question.

"Corpus, my friend, what dost thine current posture grant thee? It seems... Uncomfortable..." He ventured, his brow scrunched up in thought.

"I was going to meditate our friend... It is a form of training that the Light Siders of my home would do to gain insight... It also helped to focus their use of the Force. And if one is in the right state of mind, it can also help with the development of new Powers, or new abilities that the one meditating can use... It's rather helpful in calming the mind as well," I looked down at him, eying him with a smile about my face. "If thou would like to join us, we can try and cater it to thine body type..." I

asked him.

"T'is alright my friend, but I will just sit and watch the trainees... They need some kind of guiding eye watching over them more than anything right now by far!" He chuckled, his anger at Morning Star all but completely forgotten.

"Very well, just let us know if thou dost need assistance with their training... We will be unknowing of the world around us unless otherwise woken... Understood?"

Nodding his head, Jazz chuckled, "Aye Corpus, I hear ya... Just do what ya got to do my friend."

Nodding my head in thanks, I began to slow my breathing- In... out... in... out... in... ...out... ...out... ...in... ...out... breathing slowed and mind eased, I focused on my heart, slowing it to a more manageable level, slower... slower... slower... slower... and just... _there..._My heart beat slowly, yet loudly, in my ears as I sat there on the grassy cove before the tree. A small breeze picked up and tickled my nose as it tossed my long hair around me, the brown locks having come from their braids long ago... Though I could feel many of them getting trapped within my scraggly beard... To my mirth, it felt like a veil was placed over my face because of it.

So, ignoring the outside stimuli, I concentrated on the inner storm that was my mind... And willed it to calm and even... I could almost see the black clouds of my self; black, rolling... and ebbing away as my will overtook it... I could barely see the light... But it was enough to calm my mind even further.

* * *

"_Vactus!_" A voice called out... Deep and commanding... The sa-

"_**Do you not remember me?! Vactus Vale... How long has it been sine I tried to kill you?**_" The voice sneered, a snarl creeping over almost every word as it spoke.

"YOU!" I howled, flipping around to direct my ire at the corporeal being before me. He was dressed in all lack, unlike myself- I was still dressed in my brown trousers and white billowing shirt... Much at the height of fashion as it was... Along with my old combat boots.

My counterpart, whom looked to much like me to really be anything else but, was dressed in my old black armor from before the current war, he wore my old black cloak as well, hood drawn up and covering his face though a pair of soul piercing red eyes looked out from underneath the lip of the hood, staring straight at me with their full intensity. The intent to kill, maim, slaughter, and destroy utterly were conveyed through these eyes.

"Not long enough you bastard!" I growled, a purple blade forming into my hands as I did so. The hilt of an obsidian lightsaber had found its way into my grasp as I faced my inner demon down, his gnarled yellow teeth flashed though a devilish smile... The Darkside flowed unabated through him, his power pulsating with its dark tendrils of fear, rage, hate and greed flowing just beneath the surface.

"_**Ah! But to see you again my brother, s**__**uch a shame youdidn't get that tail of yours back sooner! I loved that thing... So useful... And bloody!**_" My other self cackled with glee... Exuberance was beholden within his eyes as he locked onto mine, his glee at having the same bodily tools I now did was not a good thing. For me at least.

"I wish it were the same... _Darth_... but I don't, and have yet, to enjoy killing the way you seem to have all this time..." I seethed, my metaphysical body shook with rage and anticipation. "I will destroy you yet _demon... _Just you wait..." I lamented, a sneer present on my lips as I angled the saber in my hand at his throat. He did nothing, not even flinch, as the blade only hovered a few inches from taking his head off. His sneer, ever contemptuous, spread even wider at my show of violence.

"_**With a lack of restraint like that brother- you shall never be rid of me!**_" he cackled, his hood never moving to show his face as he reared back, "_**No matter how many times you strike me down! I! Will! Always! Come! BACK!**_" He challenged. His body shaking with nothing else but ecstatic adulations of his voice.

Lowering my sword, I growled, not liking the fact that he was most likely right... He was a manifestation of my inner darkness... He was my hate, my fear, my utter negative in everything that I ever have, could, and would, do in my life... And he was only getting stronger as time went on. My hate fueled him, my fears quenched thirst, and my rage was like a sweet elixir... All I ever did, it seemed, only fed him more and more, and I could never get rid of him- My masters even feared his tenacity if that tells you anything... Able to form into a corporeal being and strike out with a real sword was not something that any master of the Darkside- that I had known of- had experienced.

Though after leaving Kesh I was able to discover many new things about what had been haunting me for what seemed centuries. But for now, I was not in the mood to talk with this monster; so I did the next best thing.

Lashing out with my sword at blinding speeds, I slit his throat and bifurcated his body. "I have no time for your petty hatred Specter... Begone!" I snarled, waving my hand in a dismissing gesture that erased his dead carcass from my sight. I began again on the storm of my soul.

Cutting away at the dark with the saber I now had in hand; I never relented, never backed down, and NEVER let an ounce of the darkness clouding my mind get way from my scything blows. It was like I was a farmer harvesting his crop; for with each swing of my tool a bit more was cleared from my vision, and more was laid to rest.

And like a farmer... I never stopped, never wavered, and never looked back as I culled the chaff from the wheat.

After what felt like hours, but could have only been minutes, I had exhausted all things to vent my frustrations on. My darker half paid mind to stay hidden for now, not wanting to draw my ire once again before he was stronger... So now I sat. The middle of a fine meadow my new resting place.

There, under the shade of what was thought to be an old Willow, I sat. Basking in the inner peace that I was able to cultivate after so many hours of destruction.

Light and shadow now bathed the area in equal manner, shade and warmth were my friends as I sat and meditated further within my own mind... Like a paradoxical sequence- but without the world ending qualities that one usually accompanies with it.

As I sat and meditated I could feel a... Presence... Within my mind... And it wasn't my other self, seeing as it wasn't malevolent- not by far. It was warm, happy... and _Proud_...

"_My apprentice!_" A jovial sounding voice called out from within the meadow of my mind. Jumping to my feet and looking around, I was shocked to find my old Master- Leo'tan Khai... He was clothed in a light Grey tunic and cloak with a pair of baggy brown pants stuffed into his knee high boots... He looked as royal and impervious then as he had all those years ago when I first met the old man... And now he was standing before me once again.

"Master Leo!" I shouted, jumping up from my position on the ground I leaped at him. It was kind of awkward with me being a good two feet taller than the man, but I still managed to embrace him in a firm hug.

"_My boy!_" he shouted, not needing to breath, "_It's good to see you again!_" He chuckled, noting how my head rested against the top of his as I began to cry.

"It's been too long my Master... I thought I'd never see you again!" I cried, tears of joy and regret flowing down my cheeks and onto his Greying hair.

"_I know, I know... But I'm here now... And I bring news!_" he bellowed, wresting himself from my grasp so he could smile up at me. "_Not all is good, but I must tell you son- I never would have thought that bratty little shit I taught so many years ago would be as Powerful as you are now! I'm proud boy!_" He commanded in his teaching voice, which made me stop and stand at attention, remembering all the beat down and lessons I had received when I had been a mouthy little shit. "_Now, I __one last thing to teach you my Apprentice... A lesson I was not able to pass onto you before my untimely death at the hands of the council..."_ Leo'tan sagely stated, his hands coming together in a steepling fashion in front of his chest. "_It won't take long... Seeing as it really is just a use of your existing powers with the Force Push, and Pull techniques... So, what I want you to do first is create a bubble..." _I forced myself to sit and focus on creating a bubble with the force. "_ yes, like that," _ he nodded sagely, "_Now, use what you know of the Pull Technique to gradually pull that bubble in towards yourself... That's it! ...Now, compress it into a ball within you chest... A little tighter... Almost there... Good! Now! Use what you know of the Push technique to send that energy out of your body at every angle! All at once! NOW!"_ he commanded- so I obeyed. Sending hundreds of pounds of force out of my body at break neck speed... I could only watch in awe as the ground around me, and the trees themselves, burnt and turned to ashes from my power... A small crater now having formed where I was once sitting.

"OH FEK!" I shouted, falling to the ground and stumbling a bit on the uneven ground.

"_Yes, quite the destructive force isn't it?_" Leo chuckled.

"No shit!" I laughed, feeling exhausted from the energy drain. "Now, what was that bad news you wanted to tell me?"

"_A darkness is coming my apprentice... It is moving fast and low... So be watchful... Things will change quickly and leave you behind if you don't watch..._" Leo stated before walking away.

"Is that it?" I asked incredulously, "That's all you have to tell me?!" I was furious.

"_Darkness is coming... Run..." _And with that, he was gone.

* * *

"JAZZ!" I shouted, jumping up to my feet in one swift motion. He was now sprawled out on the ground next to me, his face etched with surprise and shock.

"What the buck was that about Corpus!" He shouted, his face still wrought up in a look of shock.

"We must hurry to the Southern Gate! We are under attack!"


End file.
